¿Qué es lo correcto?
by Eli-mecaf
Summary: Empiezan a escucharse murmullos en la iglesia...¿Qué hacer?Lo correcto si, pero,¿qué es lo correcto?¿Casarme con el chico de mis sueños o volver con el amor de mi vida sabiendo el daño que causara mi decisión?¿Vivir con su recuerdo o con mi remordimiento?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! bueno antes que nada quiero daros las gracias por empezar a leer este fic que para mi es muy personal... y a ver si os animais a dejar algún comentario.

Tambien queria deciros que el fic ya lo tengo terminado, pero si veo que la historia no gusta pues no creo que lo termine de subir¿y cómo sabré yo si os gusta o no? Pues por el número de RR que reciba, asique... el futuro de esta historia está en vuestras manos.

Ahora si os dejo empezar a leer. Esta hubicado en la epoca de después del colegio en la época de los merodeadores y es la historia de amor entre Sirius Black y Ariadna Millers; esta última es quien nos lo cuenta todo.

* * *

**RECUERDOS**

Falta una semana para mi boda, el día más esperado para toda mujer; sin embargo, para mí, es una tortura.

Desde pequeña soñaba con conocer a un actor muggle que vi por la tele y bromeaba con mis amigos diciendo que me casaría con él. ¡Ni yo misma me imaginaba que mi deseo se haría realidad! Pero así es. Ben es el chico perfecto, el que toda chica soñaría; es perfecto salvo por un detalle, insignificante para él, pero enormemente significativo para mí: quiere hacerme volver a Londres, mi ciudad natal de donde me marché para escapar de mi amor adolescente y que, después de cinco años, no he conseguido olvidar.

¡Y quiere enviarme allí, a mi sola, a la boca del lobo! Solo para darles personalmente las invitaciones de boda a Lily, mi mejor amiga; a James, su marido; y al resto de mis amigos del colegio.

No se las puedo mandar por correo como a todo el mundo. No. Tengo que ir allí, a su casa, con su marido, ..., y con Él.

Por supuesto que me muero de ganas por verles a todos, pero no me siento preparada para enfrentarme a los fantasmas del pasado.

En un rincón que he relegado a lo más profundo de mi mente, guardo escondido el deseo y las ganas de volver a verle, pero sé, estoy totalmente segura, de que cuando el gris de sus ojos se encuentre con el verde oscuro de los míos, mi mundo, una vez más, se vendrá abajo.

- Cariño, tienes que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora – me dice Ben subiendo las escaleras hasta mi habitación y se apoya en el marco de la puerta - ¿Estás lista?

¿Lista¡¿Qué si estoy lista, dice¿Pues claro que no estoy lista para lanzarme por un precipicio! Porque, aunque mi flamante prometido no lo sepa, eso es lo es lo que significa para mi este viaje, y aunque él lo ignore, está clavando los clavos de mi ataúd.

- Para separarme de ti nunca estoy lista – contesto mientras paso mis delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello y juego con su pelo rubio.

Le beso insinuantemente en el lóbulo de la oreja para luego dirigir mi boca hacia sus labios a la vez que sus brazos en torno a mi cintura me estrechan más hacia él.

Mantengo la esperanza de que continúe con el juego y se olvide del aeropuerto, del avión y de Inglaterra, pero no, es demasiado responsable. ¡Maldita responsabilidad!

- Ary, cielo, vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto y vas a perder el avión – dice mientras se separa de mí.

- ¡Qué pena! – Susurro para mí. Pero él lo escucha.

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir? – Pregunta sentándose en la cama mientras yo continuo sin ganas haciendo la maleta - ¿No quieres ver a Lily?

- ¡Claro que quiero ver a Lily! Lo que no quiero es volver allí – Ni verle a Él, pero eso me abstengo de decirlo en voz alta.

- ¿Quieres que suspenda mi reunión de mañana y vaya contigo? – Pregunta. ¡Si esque es un sol!

Me lo pienso durante unos segundos¿qué es menos malo¿Qué venga conmigo y se de cuenta de que, aunque no quiera admitirlo, Él aún ocupa la mayor parte de mi mente¿Qué me acompañe y descubra que no fui a un internado de monjas londinense, sino a un colegio de magia escocés¿Y Él¿Qué pensaría Él si me ve prendida de la mano de Ben¡Parecería un palero muggle a su lado, uno de los magos mejor cualificados del mundo! No. Creo que lo mejor va a ser enfrentare a todo ello yo sola. Bueno, lo ideal sería no ir y seguir con mi vida; pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- No, no hace falta – respondo al fin - ¿Me vas a llevar tu al aeropuerto?

- Si te das prisa si – contesta, me besa en la mejilla y sale de la habitación.

Yo continúo terminando de hacer la maleta y, cuando abro el cajón de la ropa interior la veo, la caja que une mi presente con mi pasado. Es una caja de madera alargada.

Me aseguro que Ben está en la planta de abajo y me siento sobre la cama con mis temblorosas manos sujetando la caja; dudo en abrirla unos segundos y, finalmente me decido y cierro los ojos mientras deslizo la tapa entre mis dedos, abro los ojos y miro el contenido. Ahí está, larga, de caoba, núcleo de nervio de dragón, 28cm, bonita y flexible. Mi preciosa varita mágica. Llevo años, desde que me fui de Inglaterra, sin tocarla; demasiados recuerdos en un simple palo de madera.

La cojo con mi mano derecha y siento como el poder de la magia se expande por todo mi cuerpo, como la primera vez que la cogí con once años.

Al cogerla algo ha caído de la caja, me agacho a recogerlo, es un papel, le doy la vuelta y al hacerlo mi corazón también da un vuelco.

Es una foto de Hogwarts, toda la panda de amigos, todos a los que dejé en nuestro último año de educación mágica. En el centro están Lily y James cogidos de la mano, a su derecha Remus abrazando por la espalda a Joy, otra de mis mejores amigas. Yo estoy junto a Lily, y al lado de Remus y Joy están ellos. Nathaly con los hombros rodeados por un brazo cuyo propietario la está besando en la mejilla.

Creo que Peter hacía la foto, pero yo solo me puedo fijar en Él, en su sonrisa mientras abraza a su perfecta novia, una novia perfecta de un modo que yo no sería jamás. De pronto escucho unos pasos subiendo la escalera por lo que guardo apresuradamente la foto y la varita en la caja, y esta última en mi bolso de mano, justo cuando Ben entra por la puerta.

- ¡¿Todavía estás así?! – Dice mientras se acerca a la cama y cierra la maleta abierta sobre ella – Voy bajando la maleta al coche, pero date prisa en vestirte.

Me pongo unos ajustadísimos vaqueros con una camiseta de lycra blanca sin mangas y de cuello alto, me recojo el pelo negro en una coleta, cojo una chaqueta, mi bolso y salgo por la puerta. Ben me está esperando apoyado en el coche.

- Estás guapísima – dice tras examinarme con sus ojos azules y me abre la puerta del copiloto.

Se sube al coche y pone en marcha el potente porche que conduce mientras yo abro la ventanilla y me enciendo mi quinto cigarro del día y eso que son solo las diez de la mañana. Siento plácidamente cómo el humo llena mis pulmones y la nicotina recorre mi cuerpo.

Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto, facturo mi maleta y me dirijo hacia la puerta de embarque para subirme al avión con destino a mi infierno junto a todos esos fantasmas de los que he luchado durante cinco años por escapar.

- Te quiero – dice Ben mientras me abraza – Cuídate y llámame cuando llegues al hotel.

- Yo también te quiero – contesto mientras me abraza más fuerte. No quiero separarme de él. Finalmente me besa y es él quien rompe el abrazo. Empiezo a caminar hacia el avión.

Una vez sentada en mi asiento de 1ª clase abro mi bolso para sacar un espejo; pero en lugar de eso, veo que con las prisas por cerrar la caja de la varita, la foto sobresale de ella. La saco y la miro. Me miro y, aunque en mi boca veo una sonrisa, mis ojos aúllan de dolor.

Recuerdo el día en que se tomó la foto. Fue dos días después de terminar los EXTASIS. Nathaly había ido a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore; James y Lily estaban en Hogsmade; y Remus y Joy llevaban dos días encerrados en la habitación de los Merodeadores, por lo que yo me había quedado a solas con Él.

Estábamos en nuestro rincón del lago; era una parte de los jardines que estaba justo en el límite con el Bosque Prohibido, de modo que nadie iba nunca por allí, pero nosotros, unos valientes y temerarios exponentes de Gryffindor como éramos, nos apropiamos de la tranquilidad del "Hueco", pues así lo llamábamos, los arbustos formaban un semicírculo perfecto, por lo que nadie nos veía, y la orilla del lago quedaba justo enfrente así que los días de calor nos bañábamos ahí.

Bueno, pues ese día yo estaba sentada en el césped con la espalda apoyada en un árbol leyendo un libro. Mentira, más bien miraba la página de un libro ya que el aroma del chico que estaba junto a mi no me dejaba concentrarme. Sabía que me estaba mirando, sentía su penetrante mirada sobre mi, pero no me atrevía a levantar mi mirada del libro. Ahora que lo pienso, me resulta bastante irónico que no me diese miedo de estar casi en el Bosque Prohibido, donde habitaban multitud de peligrosas criaturas, pero que temblase de pavor por el simple hecho de que nuestras miradas se cruzasen.

En fin, sabia que si le miraba no podría reprimir el impulso de abalanzarme sobre él. No, así estábamos bien. Pero justo cuando ese firme pensamiento cruzaba mi mente, su mano se posó delicadamente sobre mi libro, lo cerró y tomó mis manos entre las suyas en un intento de que le mirase, pero mis ojos siguieron fijos en las puntas de mis pies. Él, en un acto de desesperación, tomó mi cara entre sus fuertes manos haciendo que, por fin, me perdiese en la profundidad de sus ojos mientras me quedaba paralizada, en un silencio solo roto por el canto de los pájaros, en un silencio de esos en los que te puedes quedar a vivir eternamente.

Justo cuando me maldecía a mí misma por no poner fin a ese juego de una vez por todas, cuando me había jurado a mi misma que no iba a volver a caer en sus redes otra vez como miles de veces antes, inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, pero cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse, desvió su boca hacia mi oído y susurro: "Te quiero".

Fue como si alguien me hubiera sacado de golpe todo el aire de mis pulmones. Mi corazón se paró y me olvidé de cómo respirar; pero mi falta de oxígeno se solucionó cuando Él introdujo su lengua y su aire en mi boca.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, le tenia a él sobre mí, abrazando con sus musculosos brazos mi cintura, pero una parte de mí me decía que eso no estaba bien, que una vez más estaba jugando conmigo. A pesar de eso, todos mis reparos desaparecieron cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos, y por primera vez vi un destello aún mayor que el que emanaban sus ojos grises al mirar a su perfecta novia, una chica perfecta de un modo que yo no lo sería jamás. Pero lo vi ¡sí¡Vi ese destello!. ¡Me amaba!. Por fin la fría barrera que se había creado cuando estaba junto a mí había caído y comprendí que si la única forma de tenerle era esa, que no me importaba.

Después de tantos años mirándole; aprendiendo el significado de cada uno de sus gestos, sus miradas, sus sonrisas..., deseando que fuesen dirigidas a mi con el mismo sentimiento que irradiaban cuando Nat estaba cerca, ahí, en ese momento lo hacían una emotividad aún mayor.

Le agarré del cuello y le besé poniendo todos mis sentidos en ese beso mientras sus manos se deslizaban con la suavidad del viento por mi espalda a la vez que yo acariciaba su pecho por debajo de la camiseta. El dedo corazón de su mano izquierda recorría mi columna vertebral desde arriba hacia abajo provocando en mi un estremecimiento de placer y que mi espalda se arquease bajo su cuerpo. Su mano desabrochaba la horrible camisa de mi uniforme mientras me recostaba sobre la hierba... . Y así, una vez más, me hizo suya; pero fue la única vez que le sentí verdaderamente cerca, sentí que era para él algo más que deseo.

Nos quedamos allí abrazados, recostados sobre el césped durante toda la mañana, deseando que el tiempo se parase y poder pasarnos así toda la eternidad; pero el tiempo no espera por nada ni por nadie, así que llegó la hora de ir a comer, de modo que nos levantamos y echamos a andar hasta la puerta del colegio donde nos esperaban ya el resto de nuestros amigos. Nat llevaba una cámara de fotos.

- ¡Venid chicos! – Nos gritó Nat emocionada mientras corría hacia nosotros para cogernos a cada uno de una mano y hacernos apresurar el paso – Vamos a hacernos una foto todos juntos. Ary, tienes hierba en el pelo, ven que te la quito que tenemos que salir guapos.

Mientras mi rubia amiga me quitaba los restos de césped del pelo con sus delicadas manos me asaltó el sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¡Me había enrollado un montón de veces con su novio! Un novio que, al igual que yo, quería con toda su alma desde hacía años y que, a diferencia de mi, lo había conseguido. Pero yo, sin tener en cuenta la dedicación y el sufrimiento que mi amiga había puesto en su conquista, me había liado con él.

- Gracias – la dije cuando termino con la voz algo quebrada, sentía que el torrente de lágrimas se agolpaba en mis ojos. Eso me asustó un poco ya que yo no soy de esas personas que lloran con facilidad, al contrario me cuesta un montón hacerlo, pero cuando lo hago no hay quien me pare.

Pero de repente, toda la felicidad que me llenaba momentos antes en el Hueco, se evaporo por completo al ver como Él abrazaba a su novia por detrás mientras mi amiga se giraba y le besaba allí en medio, a la vista de todos, sin la necesidad de esconderse, sin remordimientos y sin sentimientos de culpabilidad.

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo sentí que algo entraba por mi boca y me estrujaba el estómago pata después arrancármelo de cuajo.

Mientras, Él la abrazaba me dirigió una mirada, que interpreté bien interpretada, de disculpa; yo asentí sonriendo para darle a entender que lo comprendía y que no había nada que perdonar. Pronuncié más mi pobre sonrisa intentando aparentar confianza, y debí de hacerlo bien, porque Él cerró los ojos y siguió a lo suyo.

Mi pelirroja amiga, que había visto toda la escena, se acercó a mi con la censura pintada en sus ojos esmeralda, seguramente con la intención de echarme la bronca por haber caído otra vez en su juego. Lily era la única que sabía de nuestras escapadas al Hueco todos los jueves. Íbamos ese día aprovechando que Dumbledore había asignado a Nat como profesora de apoyo a un niño de cuarto año, ya que por algo Nathaly Stanford era la mejor alumna del colegio.

Cuando vi que Lily se acercaba a mi, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas luchando por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Mi mejor amiga me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza hasta que me hube calmado un poco.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces abrazando a MI Lily? – Me preguntó con tono amenazador James Potter, el celoso novio de Lily que se había acercado a nosotras, claro que su sonrisa restaba peso a la amenaza.

- Para que lo sepas, Lily no es de tu propiedad y además yo la quiero más y desde antes que tú – le contesté divertida por su arranque celoso mientras le sacaba la lengua y abrazaba más posesivamente a mi amiga. Nuestra pelirroja ya había abierto la boca para protestar diciendo que ella no era un objeto propiedad de nadie cuando...

- ¡Al bollo! – Su adorado novio gritó a la vez que se abalanzó sobre nosotras tirándonos al suelo y haciéndonos sentir sobre nuestros delgados cuerpos el peso de tres merodeadores y Joy que también se habían unido. Nat se quedó de pie mirándonos con censura por comportarnos como críos en medio del patio, y diversión por eso mismo. Remus comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por lo que, entre que tenía los pulmones aplastados y al chico haciéndome reír, apenas podía respirar. Hasta que Peter, viendo su oportunidad de meter mano a tres chicas guapas, decidió arruinarnos la diversión uniéndose al bollo y aplastándonos con sus 90kg de peso.

- Peter!! – Gritamos todos con fastidio, James le dio una colleja y por fin nos levantamos. Yo algo más animada.

- ¿Ya habéis terminado de hacer el tonto? – Preguntó Nat con un irritante tono meloso - ¿Podemos hacer ya la foto?

- ¡Colagusano! – Le dijo Remus a Peter – Coge la cámara y haznos la foto.

- ¿Por qué yo? – Preguntó haciendo pucheros – Yo también quiero salir.

- Ya, pero esta es una foto de parejas – intervino James conciliador.

- Entonces Ariadna¿por qué sale? – Volvió a preguntar Peter mirándome.

- Porque si, porque lo digo yo y punto – sentenció Remus su tono autoritario de prefecto que había perfeccionado en los dos últimos años – Y ahora coge la cámara y haz la foto de una vez.

- Vale, pero luego una de los Merodeadores solo¡eh! – Por fin Peter hizo la foto y al día siguiente volvimos a cada.

Fue el último día que les vi, ya que el día de regreso yo cogí el primer tren. Ni siquiera me despedí de Lily, pues cuando me fui ella aún dormía; así que la escribí una carta de despedida. A lo mejor está un poco enfadada por no haberme puesto en contacto con ella en estos cinco años, salvo una vez que me llegó una lechuza de su parte (menos mal que ese día Ben no estaba en mi casa, porque les tiene pánico) invitándome a su boda con James y yo decliné la invitación alegando que tenía que trabajar. Aunque lo cierto era que no estaba (ni estoy) preparada para verle de nuevo.

En fin, espero que no me guarde rencor todavía.

DING, DONG, DING

- Señores viajeros – una voz femenina me devuelve al presente – Les informamos que el avión va a efectuar su aterrizaje. Rogamos se abrochen los cinturones de seguridad. Gracias.


	2. El reencuentro

Bien, ya estoy en Londres, en el hotel. ¡Ben me ha alquilado una Suit enorme! ¡El baño es gigantesco y la bañera parece una piscina!

Me descalzo y voy a preparar la bañera, eso es lo que necesito, un buen baño relajante y una larga sesión de sueño para enfrentar con fuerzas el reencuentro de mañana.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling... .

¡Oh, no! Mi móvil de última generación suena en algún lugar de la habitación. Me levanto de la cama con la visión nublada a causa del sueño y busco mi bolso, al que diviso en la mesa de la entrada. Me dirijo corriendo hacia él-

- ¡Auch! – Gimo de dolor al darme en el codo con el marco de la puerta – Joder! – Ahora gruño de rabia y de dolor al tropezarme con mis pies descalzos contra una dura silla de madera. Por fin llego hasta el bolso, vacío su contenido sobre la mesa y cojo el teléfono móvil.

Miro la pantalla pero desconozco el número que aparece en ella.

- ¿Diga? – Pregunto al descolgar.

- ¿Ary? – Contesta/pregunta la voz de Ben al otro lado de la línea telefónica - ¿Estás ahí?

¡Mierda! Me olvidé de llamarle anoche. Debe tener un cabreo... .

- ¡Ben! – Exclamo – Si, estoy aquí. Lo siento, se me olvido llamarte ayer.

- Ya me di cuenta – responde. Le noto molesto.

- De verdad, cari lo siento – Me disculpo otra vez – Llegué tan cansada que en lo único que pensé fue en darme un baño y dormir.

- Va, no te preocupes – Dice con una voz más alegre - ¿Te gusta la habitación?

- ¡Si! – Contesto – Es genial y el baño es enorme.

- Me alegro de que te guste – Me dice. Escucho una voz llamándole – Ary cielo, te tengo que dejar. Llámame esta noche y me cuentas como te ha ido con Lily.

- Claro – Contesto menos animada – Te quiero.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Me pregunta

- ¿A mi? Nada – respondo - ¿Por?

- Últimamente me dices mucho que me quieres, antes no lo hacías – si, es cierto, nunca se lo había dicho, simplemente contestaba con un vago "yo también" cuando él me lo decía. Pero desde que prácticamente me obligase a volver a Londres se lo digo muy a menudo. Supongo que es para convencerme a mi misma.

- ¿No quieres que te lo diga? – Le pregunto fingiendo ofenderme.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Responde – Me encantan esas palabras si salen de tus labios dirigidas a mi. Bueno, te dejo cariño. Diviértete.

Cuelga, cuelgo. Bien, llegó la hora. Me ducho y me tomo un buen rato para hacerlo con tal de retrasar el inevitable momento de verles. Salgo de la ducha y envuelvo mi pelo y mi cuerpo en una toalla. Me acerco a la maleta y me quedo mirándola mientras decido qué ponerme, al final me decido por una minifalda vaquera y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada de color verde aceituna que deja mi espalda al aire. Me visto y me cepillo el pelo, no me lo seco, al fin y al cavo es Julio y hace calor.

Me enciendo el primer cigarro de la mañana mientras me tomo, con mucha calma, el café que he pedido que me suban a la habitación. Miro la hora y veo que son las doce y media, suspiro; cojo el bolso, las gafas de sol, y las llaves del corvette que Ben me ha alquilado para moverme por la ciudad. Me echo un último vistazo en el espejo y, tras suspirar de nuevo, salgo a la calle.

Me dirijo hacia el coche y pongo el motor en marcha, activo el GPS, y arranco en dirección al Valle Godric.

Cuando llego al punto que me ha indicado el GPS no veo ninguna señal de que ese lugar esté habitado. Empiezo a temer haberme perdido ya que el día que repartieron el sentido de la orientación yo debía de estar recogiendo flores; en New York ya me ha pasado alguna vez eso de perderme pese a las constantes indicaciones del GPS, algo comprensible por otra parte... . Y justo cuando estoy a punto de desesperarme, empieza a formarse un cartel rojo y dorado que dice: "BIENVENIDO AL VALLE DE GOCRIC". Sonrío al verlo, mis dos amigos eran y siguen siendo dos Gryffindor de pura cepa.

Dejo el coche aparcado en la entrada, bajo del vehículo y me dispongo a empujar la verja, pero no se abre. A través de sus barrotes veo un montón de enormes casa con unos cuidados jardines. Es una urbanización preciosa. Vuelvo a empujar la verja sin obtener mejor resultado que la primera vez. Abro mi bolso y saco un cigarro. Venga Ary, relájate. Me lo enciendo y al ir a guardar el paquete de Marlboro Light se me ocurre. ¡Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes! Es una urbanización de magos, no pueden permitir la entrada de los muggles. Saco mi varita del bolso y toco con ella la puerta, suena un pequeño "click" y la puerta se abre. Bien, ya estoy dentro.

Voy caminando hacia el número ocho con mis tacones rompiendo el silencio. Al fin llego y la puerta del jardín está abierta. Entro y cuando estoy frente a la puerta de mansión alargo mi dedo índice hacia el timbre, estoy a punto de presionarlo, pero no puedo y retiro rápidamente la mano. Suspiro, le doy una calada al cigarro y miro mi reflejo en la ventana. Estoy perfecta. Suspiro de nuevo y, ahora si, mi dedo hace contacto con el timbre.

Escucho una voz familiar que decir "Voy yo" y que hace que el vello de mis brazos se erice. Cada milésima que pasa se me antoja mil y me arrepiento más y más de haber ido allí. La puerta comienza a abrirse y mi corazón empieza a palpitar tan rápido y tan fuerte que me hace daño; mis manos están heladas. Cuando la puerta está completamente abierta, el rápido y doloroso palpitar de mi corazón se detiene completamente y el frío de mis manos se extiende por todo mi cuerpo paralizándome al verle a Él, en el umbral de la puerta observándome con sus ojos grises desde la punta de mis pies, subiendo lentamente por mis piernas, mi torso, hasta finalmente llegar a mi cara; sonrío con fingida calma mientras me quito las gafas de sol que cubren mis ojos verdes, para posarlas sobre mi melena negra, ahora con reflejos caobas por el sol.

Él abre la boca de asombro al reconocerme. Mi sonrisa se ensancha al verle por primera vez sin habla. Le doy otra calada a mi cigarrillo.

- Hola Sirius – le saludo antes de expulsar el humo por la boca. Le miro, sigue igual de guapo que la última vez que le vi. Con su brillante pelo negro azulado recogido en una coleta y sus ojos grises mirándome sin conseguir pronunciar una palabra. Eso me da un atisbo de confianza; sonrío, sonríe y mis piernas tiemblan amenazando con dejarme caer al suelo al ver de nuevo la sonrisa que me enamoró con diecisiete años.

Ese es Él. Ese es Sirius Black, y ese es el nombre que he temido pronunciar durante cinco años.

- ¿Quién es Sirius? – Pronuncia otra voz masculina detrás de Sirius haciéndonos romper el contacto visual. La cabeza de James se asoma por encima de su hombro y me mira también asombrado, tras unos segundos de sorpresa me sonríe cálidamente.

- Pero, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? – Dice son su típica sonrisa de pillo que volvía loco al sector femenino de Hogwarts - ¡Nada más y nada menos que a la desaparecida Ariadna Millers!

- Hola James – saludo sonriendo a mi pesar, mientras avanzo hacia sus brazos extendido para abrazarle – Me alegro de volver a verte, y enhorabuena por la boda, que por fin conseguiste cazar a nuestra escurridiza pelirroja, ¡eh!

- Si, aunque me costó lo mío – contesta sonriendo con nostalgia – Pero lo logré. Tenias que haber venido. Lily te echó mucho de menos, y yo también.

- Lose, y de verdad que lo siento James – me disculpo – pero el trabajo es el trabajo, ya lo sabes.

- Si, lo sé – se aleja un poco de mi para mirarme bien de nuevo. Me coge de las manos – Estás helada – dice provocando que mis mejillas se enciendan e inconscientemente le dirijo una fugaz mirada a Sirius que continua mirándome como si fuese un fantasma. Jemes vuelve a hablar sin darse cuenta del estado de su amigo – Pasa, ya verás cuando te vea Lily que contenta se pone. Voy a buscarla.

El animago entra por una puerta que hay a nuestra izquierda para avisar a Lily dejándonos solos a Sirius y a mi.

- ¿A mi no vas a saludarme? – Logra preguntar por fin.

Pero si ya le he saludado, le he dicho hola cuando me ha abierto la puerta y eso se considera saludo, ¿no? ¿Espera que le abrace como a James? Eso no sería sano para mi salud mental (ni física) pero ..., al fin y al cabo (aparte que desde que le he visto he estado luchando contra el maldito deseo de hacerlo) ya lo tengo casi superado, ¿verdad?

- Claro Sirius – le contesto con una de mis más radiantes sonrisas y extiendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Me abraza por la cintura apretándome con fuerza hacia él. Un fuego abrasador se extiende por mi interior. El calor de su cuerpo contra el mío y su inconfundible olor que se introduce por mis fosas nasales me envuelven en un sueño del que no quiero despertar. No, definitivamente el contacto físico no ha sido buena idea.

- ¿Ary? – Una asombrada e incrédula voz pronuncia mi nombre con un toque de desconcierto y rencor. Levanto la vista del hombro de Sirius para mirar las dos esmeraldas que me observan desde la cara de mi amiga pelirroja.

- ¡Lily! – Exclamo rompiendo inconscientemente el abrazo de Sirius para lanzarme a los brazos de Lily que al principio no me lo devuelven pero que al final me estrechan con fuerza.

- Bueno, ¿comemos o qué? – Pregunta una voz infantil que pertenece a Joy, la miro sonriendo todavía abrazada a Lily y me devuelve la mirada con estupefacción - ¡Ary! ¡Qué alegría! – Grita corriendo hacia mi y me abraza dando saltitos emocionada.

- Joy, cariño, yo también me alegro de verte, pero como sigas saltando así me vas a partir la columna – la digo, y esque con mi 1,78 m de altura y su 1,60m me tiene totalmente doblada.

- Lo siento – se disculpa mientras me suelta sonrojada.

- No te preocupes – contesto, la echaba de menos – La falta de costumbre.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – Una voz angelical me llega a los oídos y me giro para ver a Nat, tan radiante como siempre, con su melena rubia cayendo en dóciles rizos por su delgada espalda y sus ojos azules fijos en mi sorprendidos - ¡Ary! – Exclama acercándose rápidamente también a abrazarme y yo la devuelvo el abrazo con fuerza.

¿Seguirán Sirius y ella juntos? Pero ¿a mí que narices me importa? Tengo un novio guapísimo y buenísimo con el que me voy a casar.

- Veo que tenemos que poner un plato más en la mesa ¿no? – Pregunta Remus entrando en el recibidor con una sonrisa mientras me mira.

- Pues si Rem, si – contesto acercándome sonriente hacia él para abrazarle.

Ya estamos todos.

- Bueno Ary, no es que me importe que estés aquí – dice James. Ya hemos terminado de comer y estamos sentados en la mesa del jardín – Al contrario, me alegro un montón de verte otra vez, y tan guapa como siempre. Pero conociéndote como te conozco, y creo que te conozco bastante, tienes que haber venido por un motivo en concreto.

Le miro alzando una ceja; he retrasado este momento desde que llegué. No sé por qué pero soy incapaz de decirlo delante de Sirius.

- ¿Y no has pensado que puede ser que os echase de menos? – Pregunto sonriendo con inocencia.

- No – contesta Remus – Si fuese por eso no habrías estado cinco años desaparecida y hubiese vuelto antes, o al menos. Hubieras mantenido el contacto – acuso el golpe e intento que mi gesto se mantenga imperturbable, pero no lo consigo ya que mi ceja alzada baja de golpe y mi sonrisa baila temblorosa en mis labios.

- En su defensa debo decir que seguramente ha estado muy ocupada y no habrá tenido tiempo de escribir cartas – Menos mal que la buena de soy sale en mi defensa – Mientras desfilaba por las pasarelas de New York, París o Milán, entre otras – O eso pensaba yo hasta que desvela mi profesión, intento detenerla antes de que meta la pata – Además no ha estado desaparecida del todo, porque su foto y nombre aparecen en todas las revistas de moda y del corazón muggles – al mencionar esto último me dirige una elocuente mirada que me indica que va directa a desvelar el notición que, como ella ha dicho, ocupa, además de las revistas, todos los programas de cotilleo.

- ¿Y tú por qué sabías todo esto no nos lo has contado? – Pero gracias a todos los dioses en los que no creo, la furiosa voz de Sirius la interrumpe.

Su arranque me resulta divertido, aunque no puede ocultar un matiz celoso escondido en su voz. Le miro divertida, pero por lo que veo no soy la única que dirige sus ojos hacia el merodeador, Nathaly también ha captado lo mismo que yo, aunque la mirada que le dirige a su novio (si, siguen juntos) no es para nada divertida. De nuevo, al igual que en el colegio, vuelve a asaltarme el sentimiento de culpabilidad (pese a ser consciente de que esta vez yo no he hecho nada, remordimientos creo que lo llaman). La miro. Me mira y cambia su expresión para sonreírme amablemente. La culpabilidad en mi pecho aumenta.

- ¡Os lo iba a contar! – La voz indignada de Joy me devuelve a la conversación y veo que se ha levantado – Os lo iba a decir pero como siempre estáis criticando "la porquería que leo" pues se me quitaron las ganas de hacerlo.

Se sienta de golpe mientras se cruza de brazos y yo suelto una carcajada cariñosa al ver la cara y la pose infantil de mi amiga. ¡Cómo la he echado de menos! Todos me miran, así que me levanto y me dispongo a contarles la noticia. Abro la boca para empezar a hablar pero... .

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling... .

... Mi móvil suena interrumpiéndome.

- Perdón – me disculpo mientras busco el teléfono en mi bolso, pero no consigo encontrarlo y el volumen de la melodía aumenta poniéndome más nerviosa y convirtiéndose en un estridente ruido para mis oídos. ¡¿Por qué cuando tengo prisa nunca lo encuentro?!

- Accio – dice Sirius apuntando con su varita hacia mi bolso y el móvil sale disparado hacia él, que está sentado a mi lado.

- Gracias – digo mientras cojo el teléfono que me tiende con mis mejillas encendidas. Miro la pantalla y veo que es la persona con quien menos me apetece hablar ahora. Suspiro y descuelgo - ¡Ben! Hola, ¿qué tal?... . No, aún no se lo he dicho... . Iba a hacerlo cuando has llamado... . Tranquilo, no pasa nada... . Vale luego te llamo... . Yo también, adiós. – Cuelgo y me fijo que tengo seis pares de ojos que me miran con curiosidad, bueno, cinco de ellos, hay un par que me mira con diversión. Suspiro. Me enciendo otro cigarro, siento placenteramente cómo mis pulmones se llenan de humo y la nicotina recorre mi cuerpo. Expulso el humo. Todos me miran expectantes. Suspiro de nuevo y le doy otra profunda calada al cigarrillo preparándome – Ben y yo vamos a casarnos – expulso el humo de golpe. Silencio – Y os quiero invitar a mi boda – Los ojos de mis amigos están abiertos como platos, y si Sirius alza un poco más las cejas, se le juntarán con el pelo.

- ¿Ben? – Remus es el primero en hablar, pero no tengo tiempo de contestar porque Josephin Potter, Joy para los amigos, prima de James y la chica más cotilla que ha existido en Londres (con permiso de Ritta) se lanza a mis brazos.

- ¡Ah! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Voy a conocer a Ben Stuart en persona! – Dice mi amiga mientras siembra mi cara de besos – Gracias, gracias, gracias.

- ¡¿Ben Stuart?! – Grita Sirius asombrado - ¿El paleto ese con el que nos dabas la brasa en el colegio? ¿Ese Ben Stuart?

- No es un paleto – defiendo a mi prometido apasionadamente – Pero si por paleto te refieres al actor que sido nominado a tres Oscar este último año; si, es ese Ben Stuart.

- Pero es muggle – dice Nat.

- Lo sé – respondo – No me importa.

- Pero tu eres bruja – reincide Nathaly que no entiendo cómo una bruja se puede enamorar de un ser no mágico.

- Ya – contesto siendo consciente de que lo que estoy a punto de revelar a continuación conmocionará a mis amigos – Aunque como si no lo fuese; llevo desde que terminamos el colegio sin hacer magia.

Silencio.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta James; yo simplemente me encojo de hombros mientras le doy otra calada al cigarrillo - ¿Eres feliz?

- Mucho – contesto con mi voz imperceptiblemente quebrada. Lily me mira suspicazmente.

- Pues ¡enhorabuena! – Me felicita James abrazándome. Y en un segundo me veo atrapada en un abrazo colectivo de todos mis amigos, bueno, de casi todos.

- ¿No vas a felicitarme? – Le pregunto a Sirius que sigue de pie mirándome sin intención de acercarse.

- Claro Ary – contesta aproximándose y dándome dos palmadas en el hombro – Felicidades. Si me disculpáis, tengo que ir al servicio.

- Bueno, ¿y cuándo es la boda?- pregunta Lily intentando romper la tensión que se ha creado en el ambiente.

- En cinco días – pero una vez más no soy yo quien responde a la pregunta, sino Joy - ¡En cinco días! – Exclama de nuevo como si ella misma se asombrase - ¡Y todavía tenemos que comprar los vestidos, zapatos, elegir maquillaje, el peinado..., ¡En cinco días!


	3. Todo por su culpa

- Ja, ja, ja – ríe James – Y, ¿os acordáis cuando Sirius se quedó embobado con la pizarra y no había forma de hacerle reaccionar?

- Ja, ja, ja

- ¿Y el día que le estabas pidiendo otra de tus insistentes citas a Lily en el romántico ambiente que se respiraba en la enfermería y resulto que quien estaba en la cama ea Peter y no la pelirroja? – Recordó Sirius riendo.

Continuamos sentados en el jardín rememorando anécdotas del colegio.

- Es cierto, le dejaste traumatizado al pobre chico – corroboro - ¿Le llegaste a besar? – James se pone rojo y no contesta – xD xD xD – reímos todos con más fuerza.

- Joder James – dice Sirius luchando por respirar a causa de la risa – Anda que no hay diferencia entre el uno y la otra.

- Oye, que no llevaba gafas – se intenta defender James girándose hacia mi – Además el hechizo que la super modelo esta le lanzó a Snivellus me dio a mi y todavía tenía secuelas.

Lily coge a su marido de la mano mientras sonríe con ternura con intención de calmarle.

- ¡Ey! – Me revuelvo yo y me dispongo a defenderme de la alusión a mi mala puntería – Que no fue mi culpa que a la vez que le lanzaba el hechizo confundus , el Snoopy de tu amigo se trasformase y, Snape pensando que era un Grim se fuese corriendo. Si tu estabas detrás fue culpa tuya si estabas en la trayectoria directa de mi hechizo y no te apartaste.

- Pero lo bueno fue cuando una noche se me enganchó un pie en un falso escalón y tu saliste a entretener a Filch, ¿qué le dijiste? – Me pregunta Sirius – Desde ese día no paraba de mirarte y si estabas no se acercaba a nosotros.

- No le dije nada – contesto con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas. Sirius me mira alzando una ceja – No me acuerdo – repito. Mi rubor aumenta y las cejas de todos mis amigos están a punto de perderse por el cuero cabelludo - ¡Oh! Está bien – me rindo al fin – Pero que sepáis que fue un duro golpe para mi ego... . Le dije que estaba enamorada de él y que salía cada noche para ver si le encontraba.

- ¿Y? – Pregunta Sirius. Todos me miran con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Sé que están aguantándose la risa.

- Y me rechazó – concluyo y aquellos que se hacen llamar mis amigos estallan en sonoras carcajadas.

- ¿Y te acuerdas, Sirius, de... ? - A partir de ahí somos solo Sirius y yo los que intercambiamos anécdotas, los demás son solo meros espectadores de nuestras andanzas.

La mirada de Nathaly se va entristeciendo con cada sonrisa que su novio me dedica.

Es cierto, ella le tiene cada noche en su cama, pero yo siempre he estado en los momentos más importantes de Sirius. Nos entendíamos a la perfección. Éramos, y somos tan distintos y tan parecidos a la vez... . Ni el tiempo ni la distancia han sido capaces de romper la cadena invisible que siempre nos ha unido.

Puede que Nat estuviese oficialmente junto a él, pero yo soy a quien el animago tiene en su mente.

En otro momento, en otro de los años anteriores, y en otra situación, comprender todo esto me hubiese hecho enormemente feliz; pero no ahora, no a cinco días de mi boda con el chico de mis sueños; no delante de todos mis amigos; pero sobre todo, no delante de Nat, de la dulce, angelical, y perfecta Nat que, como yo, había aprendido a leer los ojos de Sirius y podía descifrar lo que decía su mirada mientras me observa reír.

No puedo hacer esto; no puedo, después de cinco años sin que supiesen nada de mi (excepto Joy), de que creyesen que me había olvidado de ellos; no puedo llegar ahora y, de buenas a primeras, derrumbar la vida de Nathaly arrebatándola lo que más quiere.

- Tengo que ir a beber agua – me levanto y voy a la cocina. Lleno un vaso de agua y me lo bebo de un trago. Me mojo las manos y luego la cara. Apoyo mis manos sobre la encimera. Miro la hora en mi reloj de muñeca y veo que son las siete.

Bien, llego la hora de irme, darme un baño relajante en mi hotel y hablar con Ben por teléfono para recordarme lo mucho que le quiero. Me dispongo a reincorporarme para salir al jardín a despedirme de mis amigos cuando siento cómo un cálido y conocido dedo recorre mi columna vertebral de arriba hacia abajo por mi espalda semidesnuda como miles de veces antes, hace más de cinco años. Un irremediable escalofrío de placer recorre mi cuerpo y mi espalda se arquea sin poder remediarlo.

- Sirius – susurro mientras me giro para quedar cara a cara con él y encontrarme con sus penetrantes ojos grises mirándome. Siento su aliento sobre mi nariz de tan cerca que estamos. Se aproxima hacia a mí posando una mano en mi cadera mientras con la otra me acaricia la mejilla. Cierro los ojos e inclino mi cabeza intentando mantener el contacto de su mano sobre mi piel. Esa misma mano la desliza hasta mi nuca, que la empuja acercando aún más mi cabeza hacia su boca. Ahora, sintiendo el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos, me doy cuenta de cuánto he añorado sus besos, sus caricias, sus sonrisas y su mirada.

Con la mano que tiene sobre mi cadera, ahora acaricia mi pierna izquierda y con un impulso posa mis glúteos sobre la encimera haciéndome quedar sentada en ella con el cuerpo de Sirius entre mis piernas. Mi pulso se acelera, mi corazón late al mismo ritmo que la lengua del chico explora mi boca. Me empuja hacia atrás y el vaso en el que bebí agua anteriormente, cae al suelo produciendo un gran estrépito.

El ruido me despierta haciéndome tomar consciencia de lo que estoy haciendo, pensaba a hacer, y de dónde iba a hacerlo.

- Sirius, para – le ordeno mientras intento separarme de él, pero me hace caso omiso y continua besando mi cuello – Sirius, por favor – repito, esta vez con un ruego. Esta vez si, se aparta de mí. Me mira. Le miro y estoy a punto de romper de nuevo los cuatro metros que nos separan.

- Chicos ¿estáis bien? – Pero Lily entra en la cocina alertada por el ruido del vaso al romperse. Silencio. Sirius y yo seguimos mirándonos sin hacer caso de la presencia de Lily frente a nosotros. Finalmente, corto yo el contacto visual.

- Sí Lils. – La aseguro. Me mira pidiéndome explicaciones de lo que pasado – Estaba bebiendo agua y se me ha escurrido el vaso, así que como Sirius pasaba por aquí, le he pedido que lo repare. – Tras mi pobre explicación, Lily nos sigue mirando. Pasa sus ojos esmeralda del uno a la otra alternativamente.

- ¿Y por qué sigue el vaso roto? – Pregunta mi amiga suspicazmente. Me bloqueo. Miento fatal.

- La intentaba convencer de que lo hiciese ella misma – Mis ojos se abren al máximo al escuchar lo ha dicho Sirius y entender lo que ello implica. Me mira con una sonrisa socarrona. – Pero no quiere.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Lily mirándome.

- Porque no – respondo tajantemente. Ni yo misma sé por qué, pero no quiero, no me siento capaz de hacer magia otra vez. – Hace mucho tiempo que no practico. Tomé la decisión de abandonar la magia cuando me fui y no quiero volver a ella. Forma parte de mi pasado.

- Nosotros también – apunta Sirius – Y si has vuelto con nosotros, aunque sea por unos días, has vuelto a la magia también. Porque nosotros somos magos, tú eres una bruja. La magia forma parte de ti como de nosotros.

- No me acuerdo de cómo se hace el hechizo – argumento bajando la mirada. Siento que, como siempre, está a punto de convencerme. – Además no tengo varita.

- Si tienes varita – me contradice Lily. La miro. ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Vi la caja cuando buscabas el teléfono – responde a mi pregunta muda - ¡Accio bolso!

Mi bolso cruza volando el espacio comprendido desde el jardín hasta la cocina tras ser convocado por la traidora pelirroja que se hace llamar mi amiga. Saca la caja y la abre. Me la tiende instándome a coger ese maldito palo de madera. Mi mano se acerca inconscientemente hacia la varita. Se siente atraída hacia ella como si estuvieran imantadas con polaridades inversas. Pero mi mente no. Retiro los dedos que han estado a escasos milímetros de tocarla.

- Cobarde – sisea Sirius con los ojos entornados al ver mi jugada – ¡Menuda Gryffindor estás tu hecha!

- No es cobardía – replico. Si hay algo que me moleste es que me califiquen de algo que no soy. Y puedo ser de todo menos cobarde.

- ¿Entonces? – Pregunta Lily alentándome con la mirada a coger la varita. Suspiro. Sé que hasta que no lo haga no me van a dejar en paz. Son tan cabezotas como yo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Está bien! – Acepto al fin. – Pero lo arreglo y no quiero volver a oír hablar de magia nunca más, ¿de acuerdo? – Asienten efusivamente con la cabeza. Además por un hechizo no va a pasar nada, ¿no? - ¡Reparo!

El vaso vuelve a su estado original, pero la ráfaga de viento que me empezó a azotar al tomar la varita entre mis dedos no se detiene. Siento el poder de la magia extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. La magia recorre todas y cada una mis venas. Me siento bien, me siento libre, me siento feliz. Feliz, mucho más feliz que en todos estos años que he estado separada de ella. Y, tan súbitamente como empezó, el viento que azotaba mi rostro, echando mi cabello hacia atrás se detiene, y el estado de éxtasis que he alcanzado, cesa con él.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios he hecho? Lo sabía, sabia que no debía de hacer magia. Que en cuando la hiciera no podría abandonarla otra vez. Arrojo la varita mágica en el interior de mi bolso bruscamente, lo cojo. Beso a Lily y a Sirius, al ultimo más sutilmente que a la primera para evitar tentaciones y salgo al jardín a despedirme del resto de mis amigos.

- Me tengo que ir chicos – les informo – Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, pero dentro de dos o tres días me pasaré otra vez – mientras hablo les voy repartiendo un beso en la mejilla a cada uno – Me alegro mucho de haberos visto. Y gracias por la comida.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? – Pregunta Nat.

- Si, estoy cansada – afirmo – Además, ya he abusado mucho de la hospitalidad de Lily y James.

- ¡Qué va! – Se apresura a hacer constar James – Los que abusan son estos, que no se van de aquí ni a cruccios.

- ¡Eh! – Protestan los demás. Me río.

- En serio James – le digo con una sonrisa irresistible – Estoy muy cansada. Me voy.

- ¿Vas a volver? – Pregunta Remus enarcando una ceja dudando que vaya a hacerlo.

- ¡Claro! – Aseguro – Tengo que venir a revisar que el vestido de tu querida Joy no sea muy atrevido. No sea que vaya a usurparme la atención de mi futuro marido el día de mi boda.

- ¡Eh! – Protesta de nuevo mi castaña amiga. Todos reímos. - ¿Y cuando vas a venir?

- Pues el martes o el miércoles. – Respondo.

- Hasta el martes entonces – se despiden todos. Les hago un gesto de despedida con la mano y salgo a la calle.

Camino apresuradamente hacia el coche. Atravieso calles limitadas de grandes mini mansiones con cuidados jardines verdes. Al fin llego al coche, me siento en la silla del conductor. Apoyo los codos flexionados sobre el volante y sujeto la cabeza entre mis manos. Suspiro. Me enciendo un cigarro y de nuevo me envuelve la agradable sensación de sentir el humo entrando por mis vías respiratorias hasta los pulmones. No arranco el coche.

¿Por qué? Me pregunto ¿Por qué ha tenido que tocarme? ¿Por qué a tenido que alterar mi mundo haciéndolo? ¿Por qué le he dejado hacerlo? Y lo peor, ¿por qué me he sentido tan bien mientras lo hacía? Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos luchando por salir y regar mi rostro con su humedad. Pero no. No se lo permito. Respiro profundamente. "Cálmete Ary" me digo.

Le doy otra profunda calada al cigarrillo, lo sujeto con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha introduzco las llaves en el contacto del coche, la giro y el motor se pone en marcha rugiendo con potencia. Piso el acelerador y pongo rumbo al hotel.

La magia. Todo es por su culpa. La magia me ha dado los mejores momentos de mi vida. Gracias a ella he conocido a los mejores amigos que jamás hubiese imaginado tener. Pero por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa, hoy por hoy, en este mismo momento, me siento totalmente desdichada.

Desearía no haber ido nunca a Hogwarts, no tener la certeza de que la magia existe, creer, como el resto de los mortales, que la magia tan solo es una fantasía, que no existe realmente, que es solo un cuento que se les narra a los niños antes de dormir.

Desearía no haberle conocido nunca; no haber sentido sus besos y caricias sobre mi piel; no haber sentido sus penetrantes ojos grises sobre mí.

La odio, odio la magia porque fue por su culpa que él se introdujera en mi vida. Le odio a él. Le odio por ser así, tan perfecto que hasta sus imperfecciones son perfectas. Le odio por amarle tanto que no me deja odiarle. Le odio. Le amo. Le odio y le amo por ser él. Por ser Sirius Black.

Odio la magia. Y le odio a él.

Pero a su vez agradezco y venero la magia por unirme a él. Por ser parte de mí. Por ser parte de él. Por formar tanto de ambos.

Ya no lo puedo evitar, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos empapando mi rostro con su húmeda sustancia. Salen silenciosas y gritando de dolor al mismo tiempo. Llego al hotel, subo a mi Suit, me desnudo y entro en la ducha. Me encanta sentir el agua caliente mojándome. Sentir como cae mezclándose con las lágrimas que continúan emanando mis ojos verdes y surcan mi cara.

Salgo de la ducha, me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama. No ceno, sé que cualquier cosa que entre por mi boca será rechazada por mi estómago. Si estuviese aquí Ben me echaría una buena bronca por saltarme una comida. ¡Ben! Se me ha olvidado llamarle. Me levanto y busco mi teléfono móvil. Marco su número y espero a que conteste. Pero no lo hace y salta el contestador. Mejor, porque no me apetece nada hablar con él. Le dejo un mensaje y vuelvo a la cama.

Deseo dormirme. Dormirme y no despertar. No despertar para volver a la realidad, mi realidad. Y, si despierto, descubrir que todo ha sido un sueño. Descubrir que tengo once años, que no he ido nunca a Howarts, que nunca he conocido a nadie llamado Sirius Black y, algún día, despertar junto a Ben.


	4. Inesperada e inoportuna visita

Y me duermo, si, pero unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me hacen despertar. No me levanto. A lo mejor se van. Espero unos minutos, pero los golpes no cesan y los rayos de sol que se filtran a través de la persiana empiezan a quemar mi cara.

Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera me preocupo por mi aspecto.

Abro la puerta de mala gana y al otro lado de ella me encuentro con mi inoportuna e inesperada visita. La observo durante unos segundos tratando de ubicarla y comprender qué es lo que está haciendo aquí.

Pero la visita no me concede más tiempo de cavilaciones y se lanza al encuentro de mi boca. Introduce una mano por debajo de la camiseta que uso para dormir, mientras con la otra me abraza la cintura estrechando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y su dedo corazón recorre mi columna vertebral desde arriba hacia abajo. Espera a que mi cuerpo se estremezca de placer y mi espalda se arquee, como ya es costumbre que ocurra cuando me hace eso, y me abraza.

Pero no es un abrazo cualquiera. No. Es un abrazo en el que Sirius Black expresa lo que no me puede decir con palabras. Un abrazo en el que Sirius Black me confiesa todo lo que me ha extrañado. Un abrazo en el que Sirius Black demuestra que me ama tanto como yo a él. Un abrazo en el que Sirius Black me dice todo lo que yo ya sé; lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo respecto a él.

Y, otra vez, entre sus brazos, mi mundo se derrumba, pero no me importa. No me importa lo que pase él está junto a mí. Poso mis labios sobre los suyos en un beso casto que él se encarga de profundizar y que yo le permito hacerlo. Abrazo con mis piernas sus caderas mientras él nos dirige a la cama.

" ´Couse everytime we touch, I get this feeling... "

Mi móvil suena interrumpiéndonos. Miro a mi amante y después al teléfono. Sonrío.

- No lo cojas – me dice Sirius mientras me besa la oreja. Si continua haciéndome eso, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me diga.

- No pensaba hacerlo – contesto. Sonríe. Sonrío. Me vuelve a besar. Nunca, nadie, jamas, había provocado en mí la sensación de ascender al cielo tan solo con un beso. Nadie excepto Sirius.

Pero el teléfono sigue sonando y aunque no le hagamos caso, resulta un poco pesado.

- Espera – le digo a Sirios apartándole un poco. – Voy a contestar.

- No, no, no – contesta mientras me abraza posesivamente.

- Si, si, si. Que me pone dolor de cabeza – respondo sonriendo con picardía, ya que para todos es sabido que si a una mujer le duele la cabeza, no ... . Miro la pantalla pero no conozco el numero que aparece en ella. Descuelgo mientras me acerco el teléfono a la oreja. - ¿Si? ¡Oh! Hola Nat – miro a Sirius y veo cómo palidece – Si, me acabo de levantar. Si, me ha despertado el teléfono. No, no pasa nada; ¿para qué llamabas?. ¿Sirius? ¿Conmigo? – Mierda, mierda, mierda. Nos ha pillado – No, no esta aquí, ¿por? ¿No sabes dónde está? - ¡Joder! Yo también que preguntas..., si me llama preguntando por él, es evidente que no sabe dónde está. Sirius me mira arqueando una ceja. ¡Bip, bip! Oh, oh, tengo una llamada en espera – Nat, cariño espera un momento que me llaman por la otra línea, no cuelgues. ¿Diga? ¡Ben! Hola guapo... . Si estoy bien, ¿y tu?... . Yo también te echo de menos – Sirius me mira. Le miro para disculparme. Se levanta. ¿Se habrá enfadado? No, porque se acerca a mi y me besa el cuello. ¡Será cabrón! Intento apartarme, pero no me deja y su dedo corazón vuelve a recorrer mi columna vertebral de arriba hacia abajo. Ya no me resisto –... . Si, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Estoy bien... . Si, con Lily también bien... . Oye te tengo que dejar que una amiga está esperando en la otra línea. Luego te llamo ¿vale?... . Venga. Otro para ti – "Estoy deseando que llegue el sábado para pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti" dice Ben desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. Un nudo de culpabilidad se aloja en mi garganta. Mi cuerpo rígido hace que Sirius pare de besarme el cuello y me mire con la preocupación pintada en sus ojos grises. – Yo también. Adiós – Cuelgo a Ben y vuelvo con Nat aún con ese molesto nudo en mi garganta. – Perdona, era Ben. Que no se donde puede estar Sirius. ¿Has probado en casa de James y Lily?... . ¿Tampoco?... . Pues no se. Si me entero de algo te llamo, no te preocupes... . De nada, un besito. Adiós.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunta Sirius cuando he colgado.

- Tienes que irte – contesto mirándole con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque TU novia está preocupada por ti – respondo haciendo énfasis en su novia. – Además Sirius, me voy a casar, no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Ya no tengo 17 años, sino 22. Nat te quiere y es mi amiga. No quiero seguir haciéndola sufrir. Y, por si aún no te has enterado me voy a casar.

- Está bien – responde – Me voy – menos mal que ha entrado en razón – Pero antes te diré lo que he venido a decirte desde el principio pero no me has dejado - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué no le he dejado dice! Pero que morro. Me mira sonriendo y mi expresión indignada se ablanda. – Quiero que nos vayamos, tu y yo solos, unos días lejos de todo y de todos – Vaya, pues parece que no ha entrado en razón.

- No – niego con rotundidad, y me dispongo a explicarle lo que, al parecer, aún no ha comprendido – Sirius. ME-VOY-A-CASAR-CON-BEN y por eso mismo no pienso irme contigo a ninguna parte.

- Si, si, si, ya se que te-vas-a-casar-con-el inútil – contesta imitándome. La expresión de mi rostro se endurece – La pregunta es: ¿quieres hacerlo?

¡¿Pero qué pregunta es esa?! ¡Claro que quiero! Si no, no hubiese aceptado cuando me lo propuso ¿no?. Aunque tiene razón. Antes si quería hacerlo, pero, ¿y ahora?. No lo sé. Mas ahora, a estas alturas, lo importante no es que quiera o no casarme con él. Lo que ahora importa es que debo de hacerlo. Me he comprometido a hacerlo y lo haré. Es lo correcto. ¿O no?

- Si – contesto al fin – Claro que quiero hacerlo, y lo voy a hacer.

- Ya. Y si tan segura estás, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en responder? – Mi boca se abre, pero de ella no sale ningún sonido. – De acuerdo, no contestes. Responde lo siguiente: ¿le quieres?

- Si – esta vez no vacilo en contestar. Claro que le quiero. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es el chico perfecto: guapo, atento, inteligente, cariñoso, triunfador y, lo más importante, me quiere. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

- Pero, ¿le amas? – Vuelve a interrogarme Sirius. Esa pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. No la encuentro sentido. Empiezo a mosquearme. ¿Dónde quiere llegar?

- Es lo mismo – respondo – Le quiero, le amo. ¿Qué más da? Es lo mismo.

- No, no es lo mismo y no da igual – me contradice Sirius con el mismo tono de quien habla del tiempo que a mi, personalmente, me crispa los nervios. Sirius vuelve a hablar – Puedes querer a una persona sin llegar a amarla. Yo, por ejemplo, quiero un montón a Lily y, sin embargo, no estoy enamorado de ella. – No contesto. Tiene razón. ¿Amo a Ben? – No contestes ahora, medítalo. Te dejo aquí el traslador – Deja la caja de su varita sobre la mesa. – Si mañana te has decidido a venir conmigo, te estaré esperando allí. – Se acerca a mi. Yo estoy en shock. Me besa suavemente en los labios y recorre mi columna vertebral con su dedo corazón de arriba hacia abajo. Abre la puerta para irse.

- ¿Y tu? – Le pregunto cuando aún está en el umbral de la puerta. Su dedo por mi espalda me ha despertado del shock - ¿Amas a Nathaly?

Me mira. Sonríe elocuentemente. Me guiña un ojo y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¿Y, ahora, qué? ¿Qué hago yo ahora? ¿Me quedo aquí? ¿O me voy con él? No, no estaría bien. Pero, ¿quiero hacerlo? ¿Quiero estar unos días a solas con Sirius Black? Pues claro que sí, eso no necesito pensarlo ni un segundo. Por supuesto que iría hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidiese. Pero existen unos cuantos inconvenientes, tres para ser exactos: Nat, Ben, y ni inminente boda con el último.


	5. Deseada y oportuna visita

Yo siempre he sido de esa clase de personas que lo planifican todo hasta el más mínimo detalle, y si uno de esos detalles se sale de mis planes o un plan paralelo se cruza en ellos (como es en este caso), me desespero. No sé qué hacer y mi mente no para de preguntarse cosas que ni ella misma es capaz de responderse. Antes, en esas ocasiones, la mente prodigiosa que me contestaba esas preguntas, estaba recubierta por una impresionante cabellera pelirroja. Pero, ¿y ahora? ¿Estará dispuesta a responderlas?

Toc, toc, toc

Vuelven a golpear mi puerta. ¿Quién será ahora? Espero que no sea él otra vez. Me levanto del sillón en el que me he sentado después de que Sirius se marchase y voy a abrir la puerta. La abro y me encuentro con la prodigiosa mente en la que he estado pensando la última media hora.

- ¡Lily! – Exclamo al verla - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a que me lo cuentes – responde con decisión. La miro haciéndome la ingenua. Lo sabe. Y yo sé que lo sabe.

- ¿A que te cuente el qué? – Pregunto inocentemente. Lily alza una ceja y me dirige una mirada que viene a decir: "¿Tu crees que soy tonta o qué?" – Está bien. Pasa.

- ¡Joder! Pedazo de habitación ¿no? – Dice mi amiga asombrada al ver la elegancia y el tamaño de mi Suit.

- Cortesía de Ben – respondo sonriente - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Un café, gracias – pide Lily – Te debe querer mucho para pagarte la estancia aquí ¿no?

La lanzo una mirada asesina. Sé que lo ha dicho para hacerme sentir culpable. Ella me sostiene la mirada en un duelo que gana mi amiga. Descuelgo el teléfono para encargar el café de Lily al servicio de habitaciones.

- Supongo – respondo al fin – Pero no todo se demuestra con regalos caros. Ni se puede comprar con dinero el cariño de una persona.

- Ya lo veo, ya – dice Lily. No sé si lo ha dicho irónicamente o no.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto. Mi tono a salido más agresivo de lo que pretendía. Me mira acusatoriamente. – Lo siento. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Nada Ary – responde. Su voz parece cansada – Que ya sé que no se te puede comprar con dinero.

Se crea un silencio. Pero no es incómodo, al contrario. Llaman a la puerta para traer el café. Lo cojo y le doy una propina al chico del servicio. Se queda mirándome. Mi cara le suena, pero afortunadamente no sabe de qué.

- Gracias – le digo, y cierro la puerta antes de que sepa quién soy. Me siento enfrente de mi embarazada amiga. El embarazo, ya muy avanzado, la sienta bien. Me enciendo un cigarro - ¿Té molesta el humo?

- No tranquila – me responde – Pero no deberías fumar – La miro agresivamente. Lo que menos necesito ahora es una charla sobre lo nocivo que resulta el tabaco para mi salud – Vale, vale. Ya no te digo nada.

Miro hacia el mini bar. Quiero beber algo, pero está en la otra punta de la habitación y no me apetece levantarme. Lo podría invocar con mi varita... . No, decido finalmente, mejor no. Me levanto y saco una botella de Sprite, otra de licor de mora y otra de Vodka. Lo mezclo todo ante la atónita mirada de Lily.

- ¿Qué? – La pregunto. Alza una ceja pelirroja – Necesito fuerza para contarte lo que te voy a contar.

- Ya, y ¿tu crees que a las once de la mañana es buena hora para "coger fuerzas?" – Me pregunta.

- No te vayas a pensar que acostumbro a hacerlo – la digo – Solo hoy.

- Bueno, ya eres mayorcita para atenerte a las consecuencias de tus actos, sean estos correctos, o no – Vale, eso iba con segundas. Decido pasar esa alusión por alto y me intereso por ella.

- ¿Tu qué tal estas? – La pregunto - ¿Sabéis ya cómo se va a llamar vuestro retoñito?

- Si es niño Harry, y si es niña Ariadna, como su madrina si ella acepta, claro – dice Lily sonriéndome.

- ¿Me estás proponiendo que sea la madrina tu hijo/a? – Pregunto de nuevo. No estoy segura de haberlo entendido bien, los acontecimientos de esta mañana me han dejado un poco atontada.

- Si Ary, si – contesta mi amiga - ¿Aceptas?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Respondo mientras me levanto a abrazarla efusivamente – Ariadna Potter Evans. Suena bien, ¿verdad?

- O Harry Potter Evans – añade Lily – Que también suena bien.

- También, también – concuerdo.

- Ahora, cuéntame lo que realmente pasó con el vaso – dice mi amiga. Suspiro. Le doy un trago a mi deliciosa bebida y me dispongo a contárselo.

- Me fui a la cocina a beber agua... . – mientras le cuento la historia su gesto se mantiene imperturbable, y eso me pone nerviosa. – Y luego llegaste tu.

- Ya me imaginaba que iba a pasar algo así – dice Lily cuando he terminado el relato - ¿Y esta mañana?

- Esta mañana qué? – Pregunto. Eso no lo puede saber, ¿o sí?

- Ha estado aquí, ¿verdad? – Adivina. ¿Cómo ha podido saberlo? – Cuando Nat llamó preguntando por él, imagine que estaría contigo.

- Pues si, estaba aquí – afirmo – Y si no llegan a llamar Nat y Ben no sé lo que hubiese pasado – Lily me mira incrédula – Bueno, si lo sé, pero no pasó.

- ¿Llamaron los dos? – Pregunta mi amiga. Yo asiento con la cabeza - ¿Cuándo Sirius estaba aquí? – Vuelvo a asentir. Lily suprime una carcajada - ¡Qué estrés! ¿No?

- Ya te digo – corroboro – Pero lo peorcísimo no es eso. Lo peor fue que cuando estaba hablando con Ben, ¡Sirius empezó a besarme el cuello!

- ¡Qué dices! – se asombra mi amiga – JA, JA, JA

- No tiene gracia – su risa se corta, pero me mira sonriendo divertida – Y cuando te cuente lo que te voy a contar, tú tampoco se la verás.

- Sorpréndeme – dice Lily.

- ¿Ves esa caja de ahí? – La pregunto señalando el traslador.

- ¿No es la caja de la varita de Sirius? – Pregunta mi amiga extrañada.

- Si – afirmo yo – Pero no es solo eso. Es un traslador que me llevará a pasar dos días con él, lejos de todo y de todos, por citar las palabras exactas con los que tu amigo me lo propuso.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclama Lily – Y supongo que eso no entraba en tus perfectamente planificados planes, ¿verdad?

- No

- ¿Y ahora? – Vuelve a preguntar - ¿Entra?

Silencio.

- No. Sí. No lo sé Lily – respondo al fin – No sé ni dónde ir, ni qué hacer. No sé ni con quién ir, o con quién hacer lo que haga. No lo sé. No sé nada de nada.

- Tranquila Ary – dice mi amiga tomando mi mano entre las suyas – Mira, yo quiero mucho a Nathaly. No quiero que lo pase mal. Pero te entiendo, y también a Sirius. Él siempre te ha antepuesto sobre Nat, e incluso por encima de James. Pero los hechos y la presión hicieron que comenzase una relación con Nathaly.

- ¿Qué hechos y qué presiones? – Pregunto. Lily sabe algo que yo ignoro. Siempre he sabido que mi amiga me ocultaba información, y ahora empieza a soltarla por esa boquita. Me mira. Está buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Tu sabes cómo era antes Sirius – me dice – Le tenia un pánico horrible al compromiso e iba detrás de toda falda para evadirlo – Hace una pausa – Pero siempre dedicaba unos minutos al día para mirarte, aunque no se acercaba, y no lo hacia por miedo.

- ¿Miedo? – Pregunto confusa - ¿Miedo de qué? – Vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Acaso doy miedo? Yo creo que no. O al menos esos espero.

- Miedo de que si se acercaba demasiado, tendría que acabar definiendo y aceptando sus sentimientos hacia a ti – Explica Lily. Yo la miro. No lo termino de comprender. - ¡Joder Ary! ¿Es que la fama te ha dejado gilipollas o qué? Antes pillabas más rápido las cosas. A ver, - hace una pausa para coger aire. – Sirius estaba enamorado de ti. Aunque tu no te dabas cuenta porque tu también andabas por ahí evadiendo el compromiso liándote con todo ente que tuviese un cromosoma XY en su ADN – la dirijo una mirada agresiva – No me mires así porque sabes que es verdad – si, de acuerdo, es verdad. No creía en el amor, así que, en vez de perder el tiempo comiéndome la cabeza por los tíos, lo aprovechaba.

El caso – continua mi amiga – es que no se en qué momento comenzaste a fijarte tu también en él ni por qué, pero de la noche a la mañana te sorprendí mirándole como si te fuese la vida en ello.

Yo si recuerdo ese día.

**... FLASH BACK ...**

El fatídico día en el que el destino decidió que le viese como algo más que un engreído por el que mi rubia amiga perdía el culo. Antes de ese día nunca me había fijado en él. Mentira. Claro que lo había hecho. ¿Quién no se fijaría en un monumento como Sirius Black? Pero nunca me había propuesto nada con él. No lo había hecho porque Nathaly se moría por él desde el principio de los tiempos. Además, sabía que era ese tipo de chicos que tienen todas las cualidades necesarias para que una chica se pille por él.

Pero una noche de luna llena, en la que por fin había conseguido que todos los estudios que había empleado para convertirme en animaga dieran sus frutos, decidí pasearme por Hogsmade y disfrutar de mi primera transformación allí. Utilicé el pasadizo de Honeydukes para llegar al pueblo. Una vez en él, me preparé para transformarme en una imponente pantera negra con unos llamativos ojos verdes.

Una vez transformada, empecé a caminar por las bonitas calles y llegué a un pequeño bosque. Caminaba tranquilamente disfrutando del paisaje, hasta que topé de frente con un lobo. Un aterrador lobo castaño y ojos dorados que me gruñía y me enseñaba sus afilados dientes. Alcé mi vista al cielo y mis sospechas se confirmaron al ver la luna llena iluminando un cielo negro salpicado de estrellas. No era un lobo cualquiera, no. Era un hombre lobo.

Tan solo disponía de unos segundos para decidir qué hacer, e hice lo que todo aquel con un mínimo instinto de supervivencia hubiese hecho: echar a correr. Y corrí, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas, ahora fuertes patas, me lo permitieron. El hombre lobo me perseguía en mi carrera, y un ciervo y un perro perseguían al lobo.

Pero las transformaciones cansan, sobre todo la primera, y las carreras también, así que presa del cansancio, una de mis patas delanteras se enganchó en una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y me caí. Lo último que vi fue al lobo sobre mi cuerpo y que el perro negro seguido del ciervo se abalanzaban sobre él.

Desperté en el colegio, al desmayarme había recuperado mi forma humana, sobre el regazo de un chico con los mismos ojos grises que el perro que me había salvado la vida la noche anterior. Dicho chico me acariciaba el pelo con ternura mientras me miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Black? – Pregunté confusa. No recordaba nada. Me incorporé rápidamente, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo - ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde me has traído?

- Tranquila Millers – respondió el chico con una sonrisa divertida – No te he hecho nada, malo al menos. Aunque dado que anoche te salvé la vida, deberías ser más amable y llamarme por mi nombre, ¿no crees Ary? – Entonces lo recordé: mi transformación, el perro, el ciervo y el lobo sobre mi - ¿Desde cuando eres animaga?

Hice caso omiso de la pregunta de Sirius y me dediqué a inspeccionar cada parte de mi anatomía en busca de cualquier rasguño que pudiese haberme hecho el lobo.

- Tranquila – volvió a hablar Sirius – No te mordió – Suspiré de alivio y miré al chico – No me has contestado.

- Que no te he contestado a qué, Black? – Pregunté.

- A la pregunta de desde cuando eres animaga, ilegal además – Le mire con lo que creo que era mi mirada más agresiva, pero él se limitó a sonreírme bulonamente.

- ¿Desde cuando lo eres tú? – Pregunté de nuevo. No sé cómo supe que él era el perro negro, supongo que sus ojos y su mirada eran inconfundibles-

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo - ¡Chica lista! Y yo que pensaba que no eras más que una cara bonita. – Volvió a sonreírme, esta vez con sinceridad. Creo que fue la primera vez que mis piernas temblaron al verle sonreír. Pero entre el tambaleo de mis piernas y el cansancio que soportaba todavía, caí al suelo; o lo hubiera hecho si Sirius no me hubiese cogido antes de llegar a él. - ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa Ary? ¿Estás bien? – Al ver la expresión preocupada del chico no pude evitar sonreír.

- Si – contesté – Solo estoy cansada – El chico me sentó en una silla frente a él – No me has contestado, ¿desde cuando lo eres tu?

- Desde que chicas indefensas pasean a solas por los bosques en las noches de luna llena. – Respondió mirándome con burla.

- ¿Y qué hacías con un ciervo y un hombre lobo en Hogsmade?

- No sé si puedo responderte a eso – dijo el chico bajando la mirada. Un ruido hizo que yo también la apartara y me percatase de donde estaba. Era la habitación de los merodeadores y James estaba saliendo de la cama.

- Yo creo que si podemos contárselo – dijo el moreno de pelo revuelto. Se acercó a mí - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Yo solo pude asentir. Por primera vez me di cuenta de que los dos chicos más guapos de la escuela estaban desnudos, de cintura para arriba, frente a mí. - ¡Menos mal! – Volvió a hablar James sacándome de mi mundo de fantasía - ¡Menudo susto nos diste! Remus estaba muy preocupado.

- ¿Remus? – Pregunte confusa. Entonces recordé los ojos dorados del lobo. Pero no podía ser. ¿O sí? - ¿Lupin era...? ¿Remus Lupin era el lobo? – Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza - ¿Entonces tu...? – Dije señalando a James - ¿Tu eras el ciervo?

- ¡Wow! – Exclamo el aludido. Miró a Sirius quien asintió sonriendo. James se hizo eco de esa sonrisa divertida – Detrás de esa cara bonita hay una cabeza pensante.

- Si os molestaseis en mirar más allá de los órganos genitales de las chicas con las que os acostáis, descubriríais que tras sus "caras bonitas" hay además muchas "cabezas pensantes", Potter – contesté con la mayor frialdad que pude.

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo James aun sonriendo. – Y además con carácter – Se giró para mirar a Sirius - ¿Por qué nunca nos hemos planteado una cita con ella Canuto?

- Porque sabéis que en cuanto abrieseis la boca, seríais rechazados sistemáticamente – contesté. Pero ellos no me hicieron caso y seguían actuando como si yo no estuviese allí.

. No lo sé cornamenta – le respondió Sirius – Yo creo que es porque no hemos encontrado un hueco libre en su agenda ya que estoy seguro de que no hay chico en este colegio que no haya salido con Millers.

- ¿Envidia Black? - Le pregunté alzando una ceja. Estaba totalmente alucinada, no sabía que me había ganado esa fama. A partir de ese día no volví a salir con ningún chico del colegio.

- Bueno, nos estamos desviando del tema – James salió en el rescate de su amigo que se había puesto rojo. Me miró – No se lo puedes decir a nadie.

- Tranquilo Potter – conteste un poco extrañada por la reacción de Sirius – No diré nada - Los chicos suspiraron aliviados. - ¿Dónde esta Lupin? Me gustaría hablar con él.

- Está en la enfermería – me informó James mientras se ponía una cazadora – Yo os dejo, que he quedado – Nos lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad y salió por la puerta justo antes de que el cojín que Sirius le había lanzado le diese en la cara. Yo me senté a los pies de la cama de James, y Sirius se incorporó en la suya para quedar frente a mí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Me preguntó tomando una de mis manos ente las suyas, una sensación electrizante me recorrió el brazo, pero no le presté atención.

- Si, solo un poco cansada – respondí – Demasiadas revelaciones en un solo día.

- Lo entiendo – dijo él – Cuando nosotros lo descubrimos tampoco nos lo podíamos creer. Pero era nuestro amigo, y lo mínimo que nos correspondía hacer era apoyarle. ¿No crees?

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté confusa. No le había prestado atención. Todavía estaba pensando en cómo me había ganado esa fama de guapa, tonta, y además promiscua. – Eee..., si, era lo mínimo.

- Ary, ¿seguro que estás bien? – Mi expresión debía ser de alelada total, porque Sirius se acercó, se puso en cuclillas frente a mi y cogió mi cara entre sus manos. Eran tan cálidas y reconfortantes ... . Nos quedamos conectados con la mirada mientras nos acercábamos el uno hacia la otra lentamente. Finamente nuestros labios chocaron. Me sentía tan bien. Por fin entendía por qué Nat estaba tan colgada por él. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Nat! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Me separé bruscamente de Sirius.

- Lo siento – me disculpé – Tengo que irme.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el chico, pero le ignoré y me dirigí a la puerta.

- Ya nos veremos Black – me despedí. Al comprende que a lo mejor había sido un poco grosera, me giré antes de salir - Por cierto, gracias por, bueno..., por lo de anoche.

- De nada Millers – Al oír que volvía a llamarme por el apellido me sentí un poco mal, como si me echasen un cubo de hielos por encima, pero me recupere rápido, al menos hasta que volvió a hablar – ¡Ah! Y recuérdale a Nathaly que hemos quedado esta noche.

- Claro Black – respondí. Salí con la cabeza en alto, pero, aunque no lo quería admitir, esa tarde comencé a enamorarme de Sirius Black.

Cuando salí de la habitación de los merodeadores, me dirigí hacia la enfermería a hablar con Remus. Le dije que estaba bien y que no se preocupase. Después de que el chico se disculpase un millón de veces, le aseguré que no iba a revelar su secreto.

A partir de entonces comencé a forjar una relación más estrecha con los merodeadores que casi se la podía calificar de amistad.

Cuando Remus me contó que Peter se transformaba en rata no me lo podía creer.

Dos lunas llenas más tarde, Remus accedió a que yo también le acompañase.

**... FIN DEL FLASH BACK...**

- Ary – Me llama Lily - ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Si perdona, estaba en la luna – O recordando las noches de luna llena, vaya. Pienso sonriendo – Continua.

- Pues eso, que se cuando comenzaste a fijarte tu también en él – prosiguió mi amiga – Pero dejaste de salir con chicos y perfeccionaste tus habilidades como bruja convirtiéndote en una de las mejores, sobre todo en transformaciones.

Por aquel entonces, Sirius aún se llevaba medianamente bien con su familia, y los Black tenían especial interés en que su hijo mayor saliese con la pequeña de los Stanford, es decir, con Nathaly, y además, como tu tenias una relación tan extremista como impredecible con él (un día eras super amable y atenta, y al día siguiente no le aguantabas), empezó a salir con ella.

Supongo que por aquello de que el roce hace el cariño y tal, Sirius, aparte de encontrarse a gusto con Nat, algo lógico ya que por opinión popular, es la chica perfecta (guapa, divertida, inteligente, ingeniosa, etc. )pues terminó cogiéndola cariño. Pero sus ojos no emitían ese brillo con el que destellaban como cuando te miraba a ti.

No sé si tu te diste cuenta, pero a partir de que ellos dos empezasen a salir, tú volviste a ser amable con él y se te veía más relajada en su presencia. Vuestra confianza fue creciendo y, aunque cuando os mirabais directamente vuestros ojos no transmitían emoción alguna, si tu no le estabas mirando sus ojos seguía emitiendo ese destello. Además, para un buen observador, vuestros actos, seguramente inconscientes, os delataban.

- ¿Qué actos? – La interrumpo.

- Por ejemplo, cuando estábamos todos, pero faltabas tú, al llegar al primero que mirabas era a él y una radiante sonrisa aparecía en la cara del merodeador. Y las miradas de complicidad que cruzabais muchas veces ... . Yo creo que Nat también lo notaba, pero ya sabes cómo es... .

Bueno, a lo que iba, un día desapareciste toda la noche, dijiste por la tarde que habías quedado para estudiar Runas con Sirius, y por la noche no fuiste a dormir a nuestra habitación. Pero cuando a la mañana siguiente llegaste, un aura de evidente felicidad te envolvía, aunque tu mirada se apagó un poco al ver a Nathaly, y yo supe inmediatamente lo que había pasado.

- Tan inteligente como siempre – digo sonriendo – Pero te equivocas, los ojos de Sirius brillaban cuando miraba a Nat, no a mí. La única vez que lo hicieron fue en 7º, el último día de clase.

- ¿El último día que te vimos antes de desaparecer dejándome una mísera carta de despedida? – Pregunta Lily mordazmente. Yo asiento con la cabeza manteniendo su mirada. Finalmente mi amiga vuelve a hablar – Que no lo mostrase ante ti, no significa que no lo hiciesen. Pero bueno, a partir de entonces todos los jueves desaparecías y luego venías a contarme tus desgracias, me decías que no lo ibas a volver a hacer más, y al jueves siguiente otra vez lo mismo.

Después del relato de mi amiga se crea un silencio. Me enciendo otro cigarro.

- Vale, y ahora ¿qué? – Le pregunto a Lily.

- Pues como comprenderás, no te voy a decir que te vayas con él – dice mi amiga. – Eso es algo que tienes que decidir por ti misma. Pero, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, lo vuestro es imposible. Hay demasiadas personas que os importan a ambos de por medio. Aunque yo creo que os merecéis unos días de tregua y felicidad antes de continuar cada uno con vuestra vida.

- Pero no puedo irme con él – razono yo intentando convencer a mi amiga y a mi misma – Voy a casarme, y además, Nat no se lo merece – Lily me mira alentándome a que diga lo que de verdad me perturba – Además si me voy no se si seria capaz de volver.

- Ahí ya no puedo decirte nada – dice Lily – Yo ya te he dado mi punto de vista, ahora lo que hagas es decisión tuya.

De nuevo se crea un silencio. Cada una metida en sus pensamientos.

- Tengo que irme ya Ary – dice mi amiga mientras se levanta – Avísame con lo que decidas.

- Claro Lily - contesto

La abrazo en el umbral de la puerta.

- Gracias por todo – la digo.

- De nada – responde antes de irse.

Me dejo caer en la cama dilucidando qué hacer, finalmente decido posponer esos pensamientos para después del baño relajante que me voy a dar. Lleno la bañera, me desnudo y entro en ella.

Media hora después me visto y cojo la varita. No sé por qué abandone la magia. Me encanta se bruja. ¡Ah! Ya sé, demasiados recuerdos en un palo de madera. Pero ya que he vuelto al país donde esos recuerdo acuden a mi mente por si solos... , ¿por qué no usarla? Me conjuro la comida y como.

Cuándo he terminado me acuesto vestida sobre la cama, veo que sobre mi mesita de noche hay un jarrón con margaritas, ¿por qué no? Cojo una y dejo que ella decida por mí si ir o no ir con Sirius.

Un pétalo: si voy.

Otro: No voy.

Si voy.

No.

Sí.

No.

Sí.

No.

Sí.

No.

Bien, la flor ha decidido. No voy. Tampoco sé cómo me siento en este momento. Por una parte satisfecha, pero por otra... si quiero ir. Pero no, si la margarita dice que no, es que no. Al fin y al cabo, la naturaleza es sabia ¿no?.


	6. Decisiones ¿correctas?

CAP 6: DECISIONES... ¿CORRECTAS?

Me levanto a buscar mi móvil en el bolso y la veo de nuevo. La maldita foto. Le veo otra vez.

"¿Amas a Ben?" su voz vuelve a mi cabeza " Te estaré esperando si te decides"

No lo puedo evitar y cojo mi varita.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – Le mando mi patronus con forma de pantera a Lily y cojo el traslador para ir junto a Sirius.

* * *

- Sabía que vendrías – escucho decir a la voz de Sirius mientras me recupero del mareo que me ha provocado el traslador.

De nuevo, su dedo corazón recorre mi columna vertebral, me giro y me lanzo a sus brazos. No nos besamos, solo nos abrazamos. Sobran las palabras.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta.

¿Qué si estoy bien? En sus brazos siempre estoy bien, pero en general no.

- No. Si. No lo se – respondo - ¿Tu?

- Estoy contigo – contesta apasionadamente – Con eso me basta.

Le beso. Un beso de esos largos y lentos, un beso tierno a la vez que apasionado que muchas veces tengo la sensación de que los hemos inventado nosotros. Finalmente me separo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto tras mirar a mi alrededor. Es un lugar precioso. Estamos en el balcón de lo que parece una casa inmensa, desde donde se ve una playa de agua casi cristalina y unas montañas alrededor.

- En España – contesta Sirius - ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta – afirmo sonriendo.

- Me alegro – dice Sirius haciéndose eco de mi sonrisa. Me abraza por detrás y comienza a besarme el cuello, luego baja por mi hombro apartando el tirante de mi camiseta blanca con sus labios. Me giro para quedar frente a él, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y él abraza mi cintura mientras nuestros alientos se mezclan. No aguanto más y nos fundimos en un beso salvaje que deriva en el acto que llevo ansiando desde hace cinco años.

Me levanto de la cama y me visto con la primera prenda que encuentro cerca de mi, que resulta ser la camisa blanca que Sirius llevaba antes de que se la quitase. Son las doce de la noche. Me dirijo al balcón y me enciendo un cigarro. La vista es simplemente espectacular. La luz de la luna llena se refleja en el negro del mar dándole un color azul cobalto a las montañas rocosas del acantilado.

- Bonito¿verdad? – La voz de Sirius tan cerca de mi me sobresalta. – Lo siento – se disculpa mientras rodea mi cintura don sus brazos por la espalda y apoya la barbilla en la curva que hace mi cuello al unirse con el hombro.

- No he visto nada mejor en mi vida – respondo.

- Yo si – dice Sirius – Y lo estoy rodeando con mis brazos ahora mismo.

- Tonto – le digo sonriendo. Empiezo a preguntarme si todo esto no es un sueño. No puede ser todo tan perfecto: el paisaje y Sirius abrazándome mientras me fumo un cigarro. Es este mismo momento no necesito nada más para ser feliz. Estoy disfrutando de los mejores placeres de mi vida. Desearía que no terminase nunca.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunta Sirius sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Un poco – contesto.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mi – dice sonriendo y conjura la comida.

- ¿Qué eres? – Le pregunto divertida - ¿Mi genio de la lámpara?

- Yo soy lo que tu quieras que sea con tal de que te haga feliz.

- ¿Sabes que te odio? – Le pregunto cuando nos sentamos en la mesa. Me mira y adopta una expresión entre asombro y dolor.

- ¿Por qué? Pregunta haciéndose el ofendido.

- Porque no puedo odiarte – respondo sonriendo. Hace un teatral suspiro de alivio.

- Si es solo eso... – dice mientras se encoge de hombros y se lleva el tenedor a la boca. Miro otra vez al oscuro cielo iluminado por la luna llena y lo recuerdo.

- ¿Y Remus?

- Pues en su casa – responde Sirius con obviedad – Si quieres le traigo, aunque no sabía que te gustasen ese tipo de perversiones – añade con una sonrisa burlona.

- Pero mira que eres tonto, eh! – Le digo dándole un golpecito en el brazo – Lo decía porque hay luna llena.

- ¡Ah! Bueno no te preocupes – responde – Esque no estás puesta, han inventado una poción para que los hombres lobo mantengan su conciencia humana durante la transformación.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamo – Si que ha avanzado la ciencia mágica... . Pero Remus es un desastre con las pociones, y esa debe de ser especialmente complicada.

- Nat se la prepara – explica Sirius.

- Ah.

- ¿Sabes que Lily me ha propuesto ser la madrina de la pequeña Ariadna? – Le pregunto a Sirius rompiendo el tenso silencio que se ha creado después de la mención de Nathaly.

- ¿Si? – Pregunta él – Pues yo seré el padrino de Harry, porque va a ser niño.

- ¿Ah, si¿Y en qué te basas para asegurarlo?

- Se le nota en la cara – me explica convencido.

- ¡Ah¿Que ahora eres capaz de ver a través del feto? – Le pico.

- No boba, que se nota en la cara de Lily.

- Pues yo creo que va a ser una guapísima niña idéntica a Lily pero con el color de pelo de James, aunque solo el color que si a la pobre le toca esa mata de pelo indomable de su padre... .

- No, no, no – me contradice – Va a ser un niño igualito a James, con el despeinado pelo incluido, pero con los ojos y la inteligencia de Lily. También será un excelente jugador de Quidditch.

- ¿Qué te apuestas? – Le reto.

- Una cena – responde. Yo me quedo paralizada. Cuando el/la niño/a nazca, yo ya estaré casa con Ben ¡Así que no me puedo ir a cenar con Sirius! – Si gano yo me invitas a cenar, y si ganas tú te regalo un perro.

- Prefiero un gato

- Ya lo sé, pero los gatos no van conmigo, me van más los perros – dice despreocupadamente – Además como voy a ganar yo, no te preocupes por eso y ve pensando ya el restaurante.

Le saco la lengua y me llevo el tenedor a la boca.

- ¿Y los nuestros? – Pregunta tras un silencio.

- ¿Nuestros qué?

- Pues nuestros hijos – contesta como si fuese algo obvio - ¿Qué cómo se van a llamar?

- De ninguna forma, porque no va a haber ninguno nuestro – respondo mirándole como si estuviese loco.

- Si es niño me gusta Alejandro – dice sin hacer caso alguno a mi aclaración – Siempre me ha encantado ese nombre... . Y si es niña..., no sé ..., Dayan, si, Dayan me gusta.

- Sirius, para empezar deja de montarte películas porque ningún ser vivo va a salir de nuestra "relación" – le digo – y para seguir¿Dayan?

- Si¿No te gusta¿Cuál prefieres tu?

- Elisabeth.

- No, Elisabeth no, suena muy rimbombante, mejor Dayan. Dayan Black. Perfecto. – Decide - ¿Y Alejandro te gusta?

- No está mal, ese nombre es de por aquí¿verdad?

- Si – contesta. Mira a través del balcón hacia el acantilado con nostalgia – Solía venir aquí cuando era crío – me dice – Esta casa era de mi tío Alphard, pero al morir me la dejó junto con una buena cantidad de oro. Y escuchaba mucho es nombre, creo que es muy común aquí.

- ¿No se llamaba así tu padre? – Pregunto. Según tenía entendido, Sirius no quería tener nada que ver con su familia, y ahora le quiere poner a nuestro..., perdón, su hijo, el nombre de su padre.

- No, mi padre se llamaba Alexander – corrige – Que no es lo mismo.

- Claro, claro – afirmo riendo – Tengo una idea – Sirius me mira - ¿Por qué no nos damos un baño en la playa?

- No, no, no y no – se niega.

- ¿Por qué – pregunto desilusionada.

- Porque no quiero que se me moje el pelo – responde. Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que echarme a reír a carcajadas. Se supone que eso lo tendría que haber dicho yo – No te rías.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me ría? – le digo. Me mira con seriedad – Vale, ya no me río, pero vamos a la playa, por fi, por fi, por fi.

- No.

- ¿No has dicho antes que mis deseos eran órdenes para ti? – Pregunto. Él asiente con la cabeza – Pues ahora deseo ardientemente ir a la bañarme en la playa.

- Pues ve – dice - ¿Quién te lo impide?

- Pero yo quiero ir contigo – Me levanto y me acerco a él mimosa abrazándole el cuello por detrás y acariciándole el pecho. Acerco mi boca a su oreja y le susurro: - Además así practicamos para cuando vayas a tener un hijo.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí – dice. Me estira de un brazo y hace que me siente sobre sus rodillas, me abraza y se aparece conmigo en brazos en la arena de la playa.


	7. El paraiso, Mi paraiso

CAP 7: EL PARAISO, MÍ PARAISO

- Ja, ja, ja... Sirius para...JAJAJA.

- ¿No querías venir a la playa? – Me pregunta mientras me hace cosquillas provocando que me reboce por la arena – Pues disfrútala.

- xD Ya, xD por favor, xD, para – suplico. Esta vez si me hace caso y se queda tumbado sobre mí. Me mira fijamente a los ojos y me sonríe.

- Estás muy guapa – dice haciéndome sonrojar - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunta mientras me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Por qué hice qué? – Le pregunto. No sé de qué me habla.

- Ser tan distante conmigo en el colegio – me explica, comienzo a ponerme nerviosa, no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando la conversación – Todo hubiese sido tan distinto si... .

- Shh – le corto poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – No pienses en eso ahora. Disfruta del momento – Le beso tiernamente. No quiero escuchar de sus labios lo que mi cabeza me lleva diciendo continuamente desde que he hablado con Lily. Si yo no hubiese actuado así con él, no hubiera empezado a salir con Nat, y puede que todo hubiese sido fácil y ahora estuviésemos juntos y no metidos cada uno en una relación de la que no sacamos nada.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está y no se puede volver atrás. Cuando estoy segura de que he reconducido la "conversación" hacia un terreno menos escabroso, me aparto y me pongo de pie.

- ¡El último Slytherin! – Grito y echo a correr hacia el agua como en nuestros años en Hogwarts. Sirius sale detrás de mí y cuando me alcanza, me coge de la cintura y me tira al agua haciéndome una aguadilla.

- ¡Ay! – Me quejo – Te vas a enterar.

- ¡No¡El pelo no! – Dice Sirius cuando empiezo a echarle agua - ¡Ven aquí!

Me coge en brazos y me lanza al agua. Se va a enterar. Echo mano de mis tiempos de saltadora de trampolín, donde cogí práctica en aguantar durante mucho tiempo la respiración bajo el agua y no salgo a la superficie.

- ¡Ary! – Le oigo llamarme – Ya vale de jugar. ¡Ary! Ary me estás asustando. ¡Sal ya!

Ahora me dejo flotar y mi cuerpo sale a la superficie, peso con la cabeza aún en el agua. Es decir, que solo salió a flote mi espalda.

- ¡Ary! – Escucho el chapoteo que produce Sirius al nadar hacia mí – Ary, lo siento – Ya ha llegado hasta mí y me da la vuelta. Yo sigo aguantando la respiración – Ary por favor respira – Su voz parece realmente asustada. Decido que ya me he divertido bastante y le escupo un chorro de agua en la cara antes de echarme a reír - ¡Vete a la mierda! – Me dice. Él no se ríe - ¿Tu sabes el susto que me has dado? – Pregunta. Oh, oh, creo que se ha cabreado de verdad.

- ¡Ey! No te enfades – le digo abrazando su cuello – Era una broma.

- Tienes un sentido del humor un poco raro¿no crees? – Dice. Sigue enfadado.

- No – contesto – Si lo hubieses hecho tú, lo encontrarías divertido.

- Puede – admite – Pero como no ha sido así, pues no me hace ni puta gracia.

- Ha sido divertido – le beso, pero él no me responde ni al beso ni al abrazo.

- ¿Y no se te ocurre nada mejor para divertirte? – Me pregunta aún molesto, pero creo que ya sé cómo hacer que se le pase. Sonrío traviesamente.

- La verdad es que sí – le digo – Y lo que se me está ocurriendo es mucho más divertido – Ahora paso mis piernas alrededor de la cintura – Y creo que a ti también te divierte – le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja y ahora si me responde al abrazo posando sus manos en mi trasero. Um.., Nunca lo he hecho en el agua. Puede ser divertido.

- Si – admite – Esto me gusta más – me besa – Pero una pregunta¿cómo has podido aguantar tanto tiempo la respiración?

- Secreto profesional – Le guiño un ojo y continuo con mi tarea de hacer que se divierta.

* * *

Estoy en un valle, tumbada sobre la hierba, rodeada del canto de alegres pájaros que me picotean el cuello haciéndome placenteras cosquillas... . Un momento¿pájaros acercándose a humanos? Abro los ojos súbitamente. No, no estoy en un valle. Estoy en la cama y no hay pájaros mordiéndome el cuello. Es Sirius quien me mordisquea dicha zona.

- ¿Ya estás despierta? – Me pregunta.

- Ya me has despertado – corrijo.

- Es que quiero enseñarte algo – se disculpa sonriendo.

- Venga me ducho y vamos – digo levantándome. No me molesto en coger la sábana para tapar mi cuerpo desnudo - ¿Te pasa algo? – Le pregunto a Sirius que tiene una expresión un poco rara.

- Nada que estoy pensando que podemos ducharnos juntos – dice. Sonrío y le invito a seguirme.

- ¡Snoopy¡No corras! – Le digo al perro negro que va delante de mi por las traicioneras rocas de la montaña, y que se acaba de transformar en un chico guapísimo.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así – dice Sirius frunciendo el ceño – Y si te transformases podrías ir a mi ritmo.

- No insistas, no me voy a transformar.

- Como quieras – dice – Pero si te pierdes es tu problema.

- ¿Por qué iba a perderme?

- Porque no te dotaron con el sentido de la orientación – antes de que pueda replicarle, Sirius ya se ha transformado, y echa a correr.

- ¡Eh¡Espera! – Le grito e intento seguirle el paso, pero cuatro patas corren más que dos y ya le he perdido de vista - ¡Argg! – Me quejo antes de transformarme y guiarme por mi olfato de pantera para encontrarle.

Al final le encuentro totalmente desnudo en lo alto de un enorme acantilado que por el ruido deduzco que es una cascada. La verdad es que es paisaje es precioso.

- Veo que al final te has transformado – me dice cuando me ve.

- Si – respondo - ¿Qué haces?

- Prepararme para que saltemos – me explica.

- ¿Y para eso tienes que desnudarte?

- Es para sentirlo mejor – contesta – Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

La verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia desnudarme aquí en medio, pero tiene razón, así se siente mejor. Finalmente le hago caso y me acerco a él.

- Salta tu primero – le digo. La cascada es impresionante, y estar en la cima de ella, más todavía.

- ¿No quieres que saltemos juntos? – Me pregunta.

- Todavía no – respondo – Salta tu primero, luego yo, y después los dos juntos.

- Como quieras – se encoge de hombros, me besa y se prepara.

- Ten cuidado – le aconsejo. Me guiña un ojo y se lanza de cabeza.

- ¡Te toca! – Me grita desde abajo. Respiro y me dispongo a saltar. Estiro los brazos en cruz y la sensación es increíble. Finalmente me impulso y salto como en mis mejores tiempos.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido a saltar así? – Me pregunta Sirius cuando llego abajo.

- No me gusta sonar repetitiva – le digo – Pero es secreto profesional.

- Ya me enteraré – contesta - ¿Volvemos a saltar?

- Vale – respondo antes de aparecernos en lo alto del acantilado.

* * *

- Sirius – le llamo. Estamos sentados en el balcón. Ya es de noche.

- Dime – contesta. Él está sentado en una tumbona y yo entre sus piernas apoyando mi espalda en su pecho. Me abraza más fuerte que antes, creo que intuye lo que voy a decirle.

- Ya es miércoles.

- Lo sé – contesta.

- Deberíamos irnos.

- ¿Ahora? – Pregunta abrazándome más fuerte.

- Mañana como muy tarde.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de irte?

- No eso, y lo sabes.

- ¿Entonces? – Pregunta.

- Sirius, tengo que irme – digo. Me levanto y me acerco a la barandilla. Me enciendo un cigarro.

- Pero no ahora – dice mientras se acerca a mí. Me abraza por la cintura y me besa. Su mano recorre mi pierna con enloquecedora lentitud.

Le doy una última calada al cigarro y lo tiro casi entero. Le beso. No quiero irme. Me quedaría con él el resto de mi vida, pero no, no es con él con quien he de pasarla. La pasaré con Ben, con el chico de mis sueños. Pero¿qué hago pensando en Ben en este momento? Dicen que si estando con un chico piensas en otro, es que con el que de verdad quieres estar, es en quien estás pensando. ¿Será verdad? No se, pero seguramente lo sea cuando no te obligas a pensar en él, como estoy haciendo yo ahora mismo. Aparto a Ben de mis pensamientos y me concentro en el chico que está frente a mi, y que continua acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel con una lentitud enloquecedora que me hace enloquecer a mi también.

Los rayos de sol me despiertan, pero no abro los ojos. Sé que en cuanto lo haga estaré en la obligación de irme y abandonar a Sirius para siempre. Y no quiero, no quiero separarme de él. Inconscientemente, aprieto la mano que tenemos enlazada. Yo estoy tumbada boca abajo con la sábana cubriendo mi cuerpo solo de cadera para abajo, pero mis piernas sobresalen un poco. La mano derecha la tengo bajo la almohada, y la izquierda enlazada con la derecha de Sirius junto a mi cabeza. Siento cómo un largo, fino y caluroso dedo recorre mi columna vertebral desde arriba hacia abajo. Me encanta, le tendré que decir a Ben que me lo haga. No, es una acción solo de Sirius y mía. No se por qué pero estoy segura de que sólo me lo hace a mí; ni a Nat, ni a ninguno de sus escarceos anteriores. Y a mi sólo me lo ha hecho él. Es nuestro signo, nuestro secreto.

- Se que estás despierta – me susurra Sirius. No abro los ojos – No tenemos que irnos si no quieres. Nadie conoce este sitio y nunca he hablado de él, así que podemos quedarnos aquí por toda la eternidad.

- ¿Y serás capaz de dejar a James? – Pregunto sonriendo entre incrédula y divertida. James y Sirius siempre, siempre, siempre han estado juntos. Yo, personalmente, nunca les he visto a uno sin el otro.

- Por ti sería capaz de hacer lo que fuese – responde apasionadamente- Esa frase se merece un besazo.

- Te quiero – le digo. Abre los ojos de sorpresa - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nunca me lo habías dicho – responde.

- No hace falta que te lo diga para que lo sepas.

- La verdad es que no – admite – Pero me gusta que me lo digas.

- Te quiero – repito.

- Yo también – responde - ¿Eso significa que te quedas?


	8. De vuelta a la realidad ¡Sorpresa!

CAP 8: DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD. ¡SORPRESA!

- No – Contesto – Nada me gustaría más que hacerlo, pero no puedo. Llámame cobarde si quieres, pero no soy capaz.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de hacerle caso a tu razón por una vez y te dejas guiar por tus sentimientos? – Me pregunta Sirius.

- Porque no soy así. Podría quedarme, pero si lo hago sabes que no dejaría de remorderme la conciencia. No lo disfrutaría.

- ¿entonces?

- Prefiero vivir con tu recuerdo y ser feliz recordándolo.

- No lo entiendo.

- No te pido ni espero que lo entiendas – le digo – Tan solo quiero que lo aceptes. ¿Serías tu feliz sabiendo todo el daño que le has hecho a Nat? – No contesta – Pues yo viviría sabiendo que he herido a dos personas que me importan.

- Visto así tiene su lógica – admite – Pero no puedo dejarte ir. No ahora.

- Pero no serías feliz – le digo – Ni yo tampoco. Todo se iría al traste y cuando eso pasase¿qué haríamos¿Serías capaz de volver y mirarles a todos a la cara, especialmente a Nat? Porque yo no.

- Tienes razón – acepta al fin – Como siempre.

- No, como siempre no.

- Tenemos que volver – dice.

- Prepara el traslador anda – le pido. Se levanta mientras yo hago lo mismo y me visto.

* * *

- Entonces – dice Sirius. Estamos ya vestidos frente al traslador - ¿es el fin?

- No lo digas así que suena muy mal – le digo – Pero si, me temo que si.

- Bien, pues vamos a ello – dice mientras los dos estiramos el dedo índice hacia el traslador – Uno, dos y ... .

- ¡Espera! – Interrumpo la cuenta.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunta Sirius. Me lanzo a sus brazos. No quiero olvidar el tacto de su piel, ni el calor de su abrazo, de su último abrazo. Le quiero. – Yo también te quiero.

- Pero si no he dicho nada – Le miro confusa aunque no rompo el abrazo.

- Ya, pero como tu dijiste, no necesito que lo digas para que lo sepa – Me dice. Le beso. Quiero retrasar al máximo el momento de dejarle.

- ¿Dónde vamos a aparecer? – Pregunto rompiendo ya el abrazo.

- En tu hotel, luego yo me apareceré en casa de James que hemos quedado para comer. ¿Irás?

- No lo sé – respondo.

- Cómo quieras – se encoge de hombros - ¿Lista?

- No – contesto. Sonríe y me hace sonreír a mi. No se por qué, pero cuando le veo sonreír me contagia su sonrisa – Pero ya es la hora.

- Bien – Volvemos a acercarnos al traslador – Uno, dos y ... tres.

* * *

- ¿Ary? – Esa voz la conozco, pero no debería estar aquí - ¿De dónde sales?

Me giro deseando que no sea quien creo que es, y que si es, que no haya visto cómo hemos aparecido.

- ¡Ben! – Exclamo y efectivamente es quien yo creía que era - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Llegue hace unas horas – responde. Está sentado en un sillón justo enfrente de la puerta - ¿No te alegras de verme?

- Eee, si, claro que si – contesto – Es solo que me ha sorprendido que nada más entrar por la puerta verte aquí.

- ¿Habéis entrado por la puerta? – Pregunta. Me acerco a él tratando de desviar su atención a otro lado, a mí por ejemplo – No os he visto entrar. Me habré quedado dormido.

- Si, será eso – aseguro. Ben corta la distancia que nos separa y me besa. Al principio no respondo al beso, me siento incómoda con Sirius delante. Finalmente respondo para que Ben no se pispe.

- Ejem, ejem – Sirius carraspea. Me separo de Ben y sonrío. Me doy la vuelta y le miro - ¿No nos vas a presentar?

- Es cierto – dice Ben que se acerca a Sirius y le tiende la mano – Ben Stuart.

- Sirius Black – se presenta estrechando su mano.

- Ben – digo – Sirius es un antiguo amigo.

- ¿Sirius? – Pregunta Ben – Nunca me habías hablado de él.

- ¿No? – Me hago la tonta. Claro que no, si me fui para olvidarle¿cómo voy a hablar de él?. Sirius me mira alzando una ceja – Bueno, pues es el mejor amigo de James, el marido de Lily; y el novio de Nathaly. De ella si te había hablado¿verdad?

- Si, de Nathaly si - Responde.

- Bueno, yo me marcho – anuncia Sirius - ¿Vais a ir a comer a casa de Lily y James?

- ¡Claro! – Dice Ben – Me muero de ganas por conocerles a todos.

- Pues a las doce allí – Sirius me mira y sonríe burlón – Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Cuando Sirius se marcha, Ben se acerca a mi y me abraza por detrás mientras me enciendo un cigarro.

- ¿Y cómo que has venido? – Pregunto.

- Te echaba de menos – contesta mientras me besa el hombro.

- Me voy a duchar – me separo de él y me dirijo al baño.

¿Qué coño hace Ben aquí? Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Y qué hago yo ahora? Se va a dar cuenta de todo. Se va enterar de que soy bruja, de que todos lo son. Espero que Sirius les haya avisado. Joder. Le puedo mandar un mensaje a Lily para que no hagan magia delante de él. Cojo mi móvil y la llamo. Un tono, dos tonos, tres, cuatro. Mierda, no contesta. Bien, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas... . Cojo la varita y le mando mi patronus.

Cuando salgo del baño, Ben ya está vestido esperándome. Me pongo unos vaqueros y una camisera y salimos.

Conduzco yo, porque Ben no conoce la ciudad y llegamos al Valle Godric. Por fortuna hay una piedra atrancando la verja, por lo que no tengo que sacar la varita. Ben me coge de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – Le pregunto. Son las primeras palabras que cruzamos desde que hemos salido del hotel.

- Bien – responde. Le noto seco. Normalmente suele hablar más.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, pero creo que a ti si – contesta – Estás tensa.

- ¿Yo¡Qué va! – Me mira alzando las cejas – Bueno puede que esté un poco nerviosa, pero es normal. ¡Voy a presentar a mis amigos de la infancia / adolescencia a mi futuro marido¿Tu no lo estarías?

- Ya lo hice – responde.

- Si pero yo ya conocía a la mayoría y tu no llevabas años sin verles.

- Ary¿por qué nunca me habías hablado de Sirius? – Pregunta de pronto. Ahí si que me pongo nerviosa. Él lo nota - ¿Novio tuyo?

- ¡¿Qué¡No! – Exclamo – No, éramos muy amigos, y él estaba con mi mejor amiga. Si no te hablé de él es porque no había nada relevante que destacar de él.

- Y¿crees que les gustaré? – Pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Claro que si – respondo sonriendo – Joy está deseando conocer al guapísimo actor Ben Stuart.

Ya hemos llegado a la puerta. Toco el timbre y me giro hacia Ben para colocarle el cuello de la camisa.

- Verás como les caes genial – Le beso justo cuando James abre la puerta.

- Buenas pareja – nos saluda sonriendo alegremente. Le tiende una mano a Ben – James Potter.

- Ben Stuart – se estrechan la mano – Encantado.

- Pasad – dice James después de besarme en la mejilla – Ya están todos.

Después de las presentaciones pertinentes, nos sentamos a comer; la comida fue tranquila y sin magia.

* * *

- ¿Queréis café? –Pregunta Lily.

- Si – respondemos todos a la vez.

- ¿Se lo has dicho ya? – Me susurra Ben a l oído.

- No – respondo en el mismo tono – Ahora se lo digo.

- ¿Decirnos qué? – Pregunta Remus que con su oído de licántropo nos ha escuchado. Sonrío.

- Cuando vuelva Lily os lo digo – contesto a la vez que llega mi amiga con el café.

- Ya ha vuelto - anuncia Sirius innecesariamente.

- Yo también la he visto – le respondo. Igual he sonado un poco borde. Sonrío. – Bien, pues os quería preguntar una cosa chicos.

- Pregunta – dice Joy. La miro y sonrío de nuevo.

- Joy¿quieres se mi madrina? – Pregunto. Mi amiga sonríe y me abraza.

- ¡Claro que si! – Contesta. Sabía que la haría ilusión acompañar a Ben al altar.

- Nat, Lily, me gustaría que fueseis mis damas de honor¿aceptáis?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Nos fundimos en un abrazo colectivo.

- Mañana nos vamos todos a New York – anuncia Ben – No os preocupéis por los billetes. Yo me hago cargo de todos los cargos del viaje y del hotel.

- No te preocupes Ben – dice James – No hace falta.

- Si, si, si – dice mi prometido – Sois los invitados de honor de Ary, por lo tanto yo me ocupo.

- Gracias – dicen todos a coro. Yo miro a Ben y le beso.

- Bueno cari¿nos vamos? – Le pregunto.

- Claro, como tu quieras – contesta.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Pregunta Joy.

- Si que te tienes que preparar – la digo – Tenéis que hacer la maleta y todo, porque mañana a los ocho tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto.

- Es cierto – dice Nat – Sirius yo me voy a casa¿te pasas mañana a buscarme?

- Si – contesta él – Yo también me voy a mi casa.

- Y nosotros – dicen Remus y Joy.

- Pues hasta mañana a todos – dice James.

Ben y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta, pero los demás no nos siguen.

- ¿No venís? – Les pregunta Ben.

- No – contesta Lily – Tienen que recoger unas cosas.

- si – afirma Joy – Mañana nos vemos.

Las sonrío con gratitud por no desaparecerse frente a Ben y nos vamos. En el coche no hablamos, cuando conduzco yo nunca lo hacemos porque Ben sabe que si me distrae me pierdo, así que vamos al hotel en silencio.

- ¡Puf! Estoy cansadísima – digo al entrar en la habitación. Tiro el bolso sobre la mesa y me dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. - ¿Te han caído bien?

- Si, son muy simpáticos – contesta – Pero yo pensaba que querías que Lily fuese la madrina.

- Ya, pero seguramente que Sirius y Nat se casen pronto y Lily será la madrina. Además eres el amor platónico de Joy y la hace mucha ilusión ir de tu brazo hasta el altar.

- ¿Nathaly y Sirius no viven juntos? – Me pregunta.

- En teoría Remus y Sirius viven juntos – le explico – Pero en la practica, Remus se pasa los días en casa de Joy, y Nat en casa de Sirius y Remus. Ella vive con sus padres.

Mientras hablamos Ben se ha acercado a mi y me masajea la espalda.

- ¿Por qué? – Me pregunta.

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- Que por qué vive con sus padres.

- ¡Ah! Porque está estudiando medima... , medicina y si trabaja no tiene tiempo para estudiar – explico. Menos mal que me he corregido a tiempo – Ya sabes que es una carrera muy complicada.

- Si – contesta - ¿Y los demás no estudian?

- Ya han terminado, bueno Remus sigue estudiando magisterio, pero los demás ya trabajan.

- ¿En qué? – Se interesa. ¿Y cómo le explico que son aurores?

- Son policías – contesto.

- Pero la casa de James y Lily es muy grande para que la mantengan don el sueldo de la policía – razona Ben.

- Ya, pero es que James heredó esa casa de sus padres, murieron cuando él era pequeño.

- ¡Ah!

- Gordo me voy a duchar – digo mientras me levanto – Gracias por el masaje – Le beso – Y también por pagarles el viaje – Le vuelvo a besar.

- De nada – me dice, ahora me besa él. Sigue sentado en la cama y yo de pie, inclinada frente a él. Me estira del brazo y me besa de nuevo – Dúchate luego – dice antes de besarme otra vez – Te he echado de menos – me besa nuevamente pero ahora profundiza el beso. Qué diferencia entre sus besos y los de Sirius... . Me dejo caer sobre él que se tumba en la cama quedando así ente mis piernas.

Me acaricia la pierna subiendo hasta mi trasero. Espero a que su dedo me recorra la columna vertebral, pero no lo hace y me recuerdo que quien está debajo de mi no es Sirius, sino Ben. ¡Maldito Sirius, sal de mi mente de una vez¡Y tú, cuerpo traidor, deja de reclamarle a gritos las 24 horas del día!

Ben me quita la camiseta y me caricia el tatuaje (una cruz egipcia en la tripa) y se dispone a quitarme también los pantalones.


	9. Despedida y dudas

CAP 9: DESPEDIDA Y DUDAS

CAP 9: DESPEDIDA Y DUDAS

RING, RING, RING

Suena el despertador y el brazo que rodea mi cintura desnuda se estira para apagarlo. Son las seis de la mañana y ayer al final ni me duche, ni hice la maleta ni nada de nada; pero bueno, a golpe de varita se hace en un segundo.

- ¿Te duchas tú primero? - - me pregunta Ben antes de besarme en la mejilla.

- No – contesto – Dúchate tu mientras yo termino de hacer la maleta.

- Vale – se levanta y va al baño. Yo también me levanto, me pongo la camisa de Ben tirada por el suelo, y voy a coger la varita de mi bolso.

- ¡Bauleo! – Digo y la ropa se guarda en la maleta. Cojo la ropa que me voy a poner (un pantalón negro y una camiseta gris de tirantes) y espero a que Ben salga del baño.

- ¿Ya has hecho la maleta? – Me pregunta cuando sale. Yo asiento - ¡Qué rapidez!

- Ya ves – respondo - ¿Has terminado ya?

- Si contesta – Pasa.

Entro al baño y me ducho. No me entretengo. Me visto y me recojo el pelo en una coleta. No me maquillo, total en las 13 horas que dura el viaje se me va a correr todo... . Cuando salgo veo que Ben ha bajado las maletas al coche.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunta.

- Si – respondo y cojo la mano que me tiende. Salimos del hotel y yo me dirijo al corvette, pero Ben me tira del brazo en dirección contraria - ¿Dónde vamos? El coche está por el otro lado.

- Ya, pero vamos en el mío – contesta.

- ¿En cuál?

- En el porche – responde como si fuese algo obvio.

- ¿Te lo has traído?

- Claro – dice – Es que vine en el avión privado de Tom y me lo traje.

- ¡ah! – Contesto - ¿Y no vino a saludarme?

- si, pero como cuando llegamos no estaba se tuvo que ir.

- Vaya.

Al fin llegamos al aeropuerto y allí nos estaban esperando mis amigos. Después de saludarles, facturamos la maleta y fuimos a la puerta de embarque.

El viaje fue tranquilo, al menos para mi, ya que la mayoría del trayecto me la pase durmiendo.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de New York en la puerta nos esperaba el chofer y ayudante personal de Ben en un mono volumen donde pudimos entrar todos. Dejamos a los chicos en el hotel y las chicas y yo fuimos a mi casa mientras Ben se fue a la suya.

Esta noche va a ser la despedida de soltero/a, así que Ben creo que va a hacer una cena con sus amigos. Ha invitado a James, Remus y Sirius, pero creo que han decidido declinar la invitación. Yo cenaré con Lily, Joy y Nat, y luego he quedado con otras amigas para ir a una discoteca de moda.

- Ary – dice Joy. Yo ya me he duchado y ahora lo hace Lily mientras Nat, Joy y yo estamos sentadas en el comedor.

- Dime

- Mañana te casas – dice mi amiga - ¿No estás nerviosa?

- La verdad es que no mucho – contesto – la semana pasada al estar con los preparativos si que estaba bastante nerviosilla, pero ahora no.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer esta noche? – Pregunta Nat.

- Pues he reservado una mesa en un restaurante para cenar, y luego nos vamos a una discoteca con otras amigas.

- ¿No vamos a ir a un boy´s de esos? – Pregunta Nat de nuevo.

- Ja, ja, ja. No – contesto – Que como haya prensa por allí la lío buena.

- ¡Jo! – Dice mi rubia amiga – Yo quería ir que nunca he ido.

- ¿Todavía sigues con lo del boy´s Nat? – Pregunta Lily que acaba de salir del baño y lleva una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo – En mi boda estaba igual – me dice. Ahora se dirige a Nat – Ya te he dicho que ese tipo de sitios me parecen denigrantes para los chicos que trabajan allí. Una panda de salidas babosas tocándoles todo. ¡Por favor!

- Vale, vale, vale – la corta Nat – Idea captada. Me voy a duchar.

- ¿Y cómo hay que vestirse esta noche? – Pregunta Joy.

De etiqueta – mis amigas me mirar con los ojos abiertos – No os preocupéis, yo tengo de sobra, así que os puedo dejar algún vestido.

- Pero Ary, no tenemos la misma talla – dice Joy.

- ¿Y para qué tienes un palo que hace magia en el bolso? – La pregunto. Mi amiga se pone roja. Me río y la revuelvo el pelo.

- ¡Ay! – Se queja - ¡No me despeines!

Lily y yo nos miramos, y como cuando estábamos en el colegio nos tiramos sobre Joy y la hacemos cosquillas.

- No – dice Joy – JA, JA, JA, parad xD por favor xD Ary xD Para, ja, ja, ja.

- Venga anda – digo levantándome – Vamos a vestirnos que llegamos tarde. Vamos a ver los vestidos.

Lily eligió un vestido verde clarito de una sola manga que la llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo con unas sandalias del mismo color. Nat un traje de chaqueta y falda de tubo marrón chocolate con una camisa azul. Joy un vestido blanco sucio de tirantes ajustado en el pecho, de cintura alta y un poco vaporoso hasta la rodilla. Yo elegí un vestido rojo de tirantes y escote sencillo, ajustado y largo hasta los tobillos con una gran raja desde mi cadera izquierda hasta el tobillo de la misma pierna, y con los tirantes cruzados en la espalda, lo que dejaba mi espalda al aire.

- ¡Estás imponente Ary! – Me dice Nat.

- Gracias – contesto sonriendo – tu también estás muy guapa. Todas lo estáis.

- ¿Y vamos a ir andando al restaurante? – Pregunta Lily – Esque la tripa pesa mucho.

- No – contesto – No vamos andando, es una sorpresa. ¡Venga, que llegamos tarde!

Cuando salimos a la calle nos está esperando una limosina negra que Ben ha contratado para ir donde queramos. También ha dicho al dueño del restaurante más caro y elitista de Manhattan que todo lo que tomemos se lo cargue en su cuenta.

- Yo también quiero un novio como el tuyo – dice Joy. La miro acusatoriamente, ¿qué pasa con Rem? – No me mal interpretes, que yo a Remus no le cambio por nada, pero quiero que me cuide igual que Ben a ti.

- Remus también te cuida – dice Lily. Ya estamos sentadas y vamos por el segundo plato – Pero él no se puede permitir estos lujos.

- Ya lo se – dice Joy - ¡Pero no me digáis que no os envidia!

- Bueno, un poco si – admite Nat – Aunque yo tampoco me puedo quejar de Sirius.

- Pues a mi no me da envidia – dice Lily – Con James me basto y me sobro para ser feliz – Mi amiga me mira elocuentemente y yo trago saliva costosamente - ¿Tu eres feliz Ary?

- Si – contesto mirando a Lily agresivamente. Ella me sostiene la mirada con insolencia – Bueno hay veces que me agobia un poco. Y otras veces pienso que es todo demasiado perfecto para ser real. Pero voy a hacer realidad el sueño que nunca imaginé que cumpliría: casarme con Ben Stuart.

- Es cierto – dice Nat – Recuerdo la tabarra que nos diste en el colegio con el dichoso Ben; ¡y ahora mira!

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis? – Pregunta Joy.

- Pues fue por una tontería, la verdad – contesto – Bueno la primera vez que le vi, la segunda fue premeditado y una actuación magistral por mi parte. Yo tenía mi primera sesión de fotos y estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que no me fijaba en el resto de personas que iban a mi alrededor, así que al entrar en el edificio choqué de frente contra él, que salía con un montón de papeles, que más tarde me enteré de que eran guiones. Cuándo le vi no me lo podía creer, ¡le había tocado y ni siquiera había disfrutado del contacto! – Mis amigas ríen – Total, que yo había oído que se lo tenía muy creído, así que fingí no saber quien era. Me disculpé, le ayudé a recoger (rozándole siempre que podía) y le dije que estaba muy nerviosa porque era mi primera sesión y tal. Él me tranquilizo diciéndome que seguro que lo hacía bien, que era muy guapa y que seguramente que nos viésemos muy de seguido si me contrataba esa agencia. Fue genial, luego se fue y yo me hice las fotos que al final me contrataron.

Cuando llegué a casa busqué su dirección en Internet y me planté en un banco que había frente a su portal, cuando vi que salía cogí mi móvil y fingí estar discutiendo con alguien. Eso llamó su atención y se acercó a mi para preguntarme si pasaba algo malo, yo le saludé y le dije que había quedado allí con alguien pero que había dado plantón y que no sabía volver a casa, así que él se ofreció a llevarme en su coche.

A la semana siguiente fue él quien se presentó en mi casa u me invitó a cenar.

- ¡Que romántico! – Dice Nat cuando concluyo el relato – Y después os seguíais viendo en el estudio, ¿no?

- Si, pero yo no acepté su invitación a cenar? – Digo.

- ¡¿No?! – Exclama Lily - ¿Por qué?

- Porque hubiese sido muy sencillo para él – explico – Además seguro que después hubiera pasado de mi, así que le dije que tenía planes, pero que me diese su teléfono y yo le llamaría cuando pudiese.

- Y así matabas dos pájaros de un tiro ¿no? – Dice Nat, yo asiento con la cabeza- Muy inteligente.

- Claro, y hasta la tercera cita no hubo beso de despedida.

- ¡Vaya!

Después de cenar nos vamos a una discoteca. Allí nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, James, Sirius y Remus al final se han dejado convencer por Ben y han ido a su despedida que la celebra en la misma discoteca.

Ahora mismo estoy bailando con Ben.

- ¿Me la prestas este baile? – Sirius se ha acercado a nosotros cuando empieza una canción lenta – Prometo devolvértela entera.

- En ese caso... – dice Ben – Es toda tuya durante los cinco minutos que dura la canción.

Sirius me toma de la cintura y yo paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando estamos a cierta distancia de nuestros amigos, hace lo que odio y me encanta que haga: recorre con el dedo corazón mi columna vertebral desde arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Digo intentando inútilmente no estremecerme.

- Que sepas que me parece muy mal lo que has hecho – me dice ignorando mi pregunta.

- ¿El qué?

- Eso de no hablarle a tu "futuro maridito" de mi – dice.

- Pues a mi me parece algo lógico – contesto.

- Pues a mi me parece que eso significa algo – dice Sirius mientras pega su boca a mi oreja - ¿no crees? – Susurra seductor y yo me estremezco imperceptiblemente.

- Ahora que lo dices sí – contesto – Si que significa muchas cosas, que pocas entenderías y ninguna de las cuales te incumben.

- ¡Vaya! Había olvidado lo fría que puedes llegar a se – responde – Pero aunque no tienes razón, voy a pasar esa alusión por alto y a pedirte algo.

No me da buena espina el tono que ha usado en la última frase, la última vez que lo usó acabé con un traslador sobre mi mesa.

- No te cases - ¿Ves? Lo que yo decía. Mis ojos se abren tanto que casi se me van a salir – Vámonos a España, empecemos allí de nuevo. Tu y yo solos. ¿Qué te parece?

- Pues que esa proposición está totalmente fuera de lugar y además ya lo hemos hablado unas cuantas veces. No veo ningún motivo por el cual haya tenido que cambiar de opinión – contesto con toda la frialdad que puedo reunir.

- A lo mejor esto sí te hace cambiar de opinión – "¿El qué?" Quiero preguntar, pero sus labios presionando los míos no me dejan hablar y aparte de quitarme todo el aire de mis pulmones, hace que me olvida de cómo llenarlos de nuevo. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y pensar lo diferentes que son las sensaciones que me producen sus besos a los de Ben. ¡Ben! ¡¿Pero cómo se le ocurre besarme bajo el mismo techo en el que se encuentran mi prometido y su novia?! Le aparto con delicadeza.

- No me hagas esto Sirius, por favor – le suplico.

- Yo no te hago nada – contesta colocándome un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja – Te lo haces tu sola, todo sería más sencillo si,...

- ¿Me la devuelves ya? – Ben aparece sobresaltándonos. ¿Habrá visto el beso? Le miro intentando ver algún gesto delator en sus ojos, pero n, cuando está enfadado, preocupado o decepcionado, siempre aparece una pequeña arruga en el extremo de su párpado derecho. Pero no, todo está bien.

- Claro Ben – contesta Sirius sonriendo – Toda tuya.

...

- ¡Ary! – Escucho en sueños - ¡Ary! – Busco quién me está llamando pero no veo a nadie a mi alrededor - ¡¡ARIADNA MILLER!! – Abro los ojos de golpe y veo la cara de Lily a escasos centímetros de la mía y con la expresión crispada.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto aún medio dormida.

- ¿Cómo que qué? – Pregunta - ¡¿Cómo que qué?! ¡Qué te casas dentro de tres horas y aún estás en la cama! La peluquera acaba de llamar y dice que estará aquí en diez minutos.

- ¿Qué?! – Me levanto de un salto - ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?

- Llevo media hora intentando despertarte – dice Lily - ¡DÚCHATE YA!

- Voy, voy – digo entrando en el baño – Pobre James, estás hecha toda una dominatrix.

Lily me tira una almohada, pero cojo mi varita que está sobre la mesa, y la hago explotar quedando toda mi habitación y mi amiga nevadas de plumas. Al ver la expresión de Lily entro corriendo al baño y cierro la puerta.

- Siéntate ahí – me indica el peluquero. Un chico guapísimo y musculoso; bronceado, seguramente artificial; moreno y con los ojos negros. Naturalmente es homosexual como deduzco por la forma en la que tiene doblado el brazo dejando caer su mano a la altura del pecho – Tienes un pelo precioso querida.

- Gracias – contesto.

Una hora después salgo de mi habitación con el pelo cayéndome por la espalda en perfectos tirabuzones y semi recogido en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

- Ahora va a venir mi compañera a maquillarte – dice Kevin, el peluquero – Estás guapísima corazón. Voy a quedarme por aquí para verte vestida.

- Muy bien – respondo – ¿Te importaría peinar también a mis damas de honor?

- Por supuesto – contesta – Voy para allá – Y sale por la puerta dando saltitos.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Grita una chica rubia entrando por la puerta de mi dormitorio - ¡Voy a maquillar a Ariadna Millers!

- Eso me temo – afirmo algo cohibida - ¿Tu eres?

- ¡Oh! Claro yo soy Cindy – responde la chica abrazándome – Tienes el cutis perfecto – Dice inspeccionando mi rostro – Te voy a dar un toque muy natural, claro que tampoco necesitas mucho.

En el mundo mágico es tradición que la novia pase la hora anterior a la ceremonia sola. Aunque mi boda no es mágica, mis amigos me convencieron para hacerlo, así que ahora me encuentro sin compañía en mi dormitorio poniéndome el vestido. Mientras me pongo las medias, me empiezo a arrepentir de haber accedido a hacerlo ya que en estos momentos, la peor compañía que puedo tener soy yo misma con mis pensamientos.

"Aún estoy a tiempo de irme con Sirius" pienso mientras me pongo la liga.

"No sería feliz" me digo mirándome al espejo y comenzando a ponerme el vestido. Estoy en ello cuando escucho un "crack" detrás mío y veo por el espejo la imagen de Sirius acercándose a mí. No me giro.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto mientras continuo vistiéndome – No deberías estar aquí.

- Y tu tampoco deberías casarte con un hombre al que no amas – responde.

- Puede ser – admito – Pero eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo.

- No te pongas a la defensiva, que solo he venido a ayudarte.

- Pues no lo estás haciendo – contesto. Se acerca a mi y me acaricia la espalda.

- Solo quiero asegurarme que hagas lo correcto – dice mientras me aparta el pelo del cuello y me besa en él.

- Pues lo voy a hacer, así que puedes estar tranquilo – Me mira a través del espejo todavía con sus labios en mi cuello y alza una ceja - ¿No crees que vaya a hacerlo?

- Tu sabrás – dice – Pero creo que tenemos distintas opiniones sobre lo correcto en este caso.

- Está bien – digo apartándome de él y girándome para quedar cara a cara – Y según tú, ¿qué es lo correcto? ¿Irme contigo y de paso joderles la vida a dos de las personas más importantes para mi? – No contesta, solo se limita a mirarme y eso hace que me cabree más - ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Olvidaba que a Sirius Black solo le importa eso, Sirius Black!

- Ahí te equivocas pequeña – contesta – A Sirius Black, entre otras cosas, le importan Sirius Black y Ariadna Millers junto con la felicidad de esta.

- Pues debería de haber otras prioridades en tu vida Sirius, porque Ariadna Millers es feliz, o al menos lo será cuando Sirius Black deje de perturbar su mente.

- Como quieras Ary – dice acercándose a mi y abrochándome la cremallera del vestido – Solo piénsatelo bien antes de dar este paso, porque ya no habrá vuelta atrás – Me coge de las caderas y me gira – Piénsatelo – Me besa en la mejilla tomándose más tiempo del estipulado para hacerlo y cierro los ojos intentando grabar en mi mente el recuerdo del tacto de sus labios en mi piel. Se aparta y se dirige a la puerta – Ary – le miro a los ojos – Recuerda que te amo – tras decir esto sale de la habitación.

- Yo también te amo Sirius – le digo a la puerta cerrada.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué, si asegura que me quiere, me perturba de esta manera?

Pero bueno; al fin y al cabo, para bien o para mal, todo habrá terminado hoy.


	10. La boda

CAP 10: LA BODA

CAP 10: LA BODA

- Benjamin Jhon Stuart – dice el cura, ya estoy en la iglesia, en el altar junto a Ben; James, Sirius y Remus están sentados en la primera fila - ¿Aceptas a Ariadna Marie Millers como legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si, acepto – dice Ben con seguridad mirándome sonriente. Llega el momento.

- ¿Y, tu Ariadna – el cura mi mira y empieza a hablar, pero yo no le escucho. Ben me mira y vocaliza un "te quiero" mudo – hasta que la muerte os separe?

Las palabras del cura llegan a vagamente a mis oídos. Giro mi cabeza para encontrarme con los hechizantes ojos grises de Sirius. Empiezan a escucharse murmullos en la iglesia, pero no me importa, estoy a punto de tomar una decisión que cambiará mi vida por completo... .

¿Qué hacer? Lo correcto si; pero, ¿qué es lo correcto? ¿Compartir el resto de mi vida con el hombre de mis sueños y ser feliz aunque en mi mente aún estén los momentos que pase con Sirius; o por el contrario, volver con el amor de mi vida donde no tengo la certeza de poder disfrutarlo debido a una voz en mi cabeza que me recordará constantemente el daño que ha causado mi decisión?

"Vive por ti, Ary" La voz de Lily resuena en mi cabeza.

"Recuerda que te amo" Ahora es la de Sirius la que retumba en mi mente.

Los murmullos cada vez se oyen más. Miro a Ben y veo sus pupilas contraídas, y la decepción en sus ojos azules. Ya he tomado una decisión.

- Si, acepto – contesto al fin sonriendo. Veo que Lily asiente imperceptiblemente y sonríe. Le dirijo a Sirius una mirada de disculpa y él baja la cabeza.

- Por el poder que me ha sido concedido – Vuelve a hablar el cura – Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Ben me levanta el velo y me besa.

** FIN **


	11. EP UN AÑO DESPUES

Bueno, pues aquí estamos con el primer epílogo, faltan dos Bueno, pues aquí estamos con el primer epílogo, faltan dos. Pero antes quería agradecerles su apoyo a Dulce Invierno y Eniid Cullen. Me alegro de que os guste, y tranquilos que tengo por ahí otro proyecto entre manos. Un beso a todos. EPÍLOGO IUN AÑO DESPUÉS

_31. Octubre. 1981. Halloween_

DING. DONG.

- Abre tu – dice Ben. Estamos en la cama y nos ha despertado el timbre.

- Voy – digo con voz ronca - ¿Quién vendrá a las nueve de la mañana?

Me levanto y bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Al abrirla me encuentro a un chico de unos 17 años, castaño y con un grave problema de acné.

- Ariadna Millers – dice el chico mirándome con admiración. No estoy de humor para lidiar con fans recién levantada. Estoy a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero me fijo en que lleva un paquete en las manos y un uniforme de mensajería.

- ¿Querías algo? – Pregunto. Al fin el joven reacciona.

- Eee, si, si. Tengo un paquete para ti – me entrega la caja y noto que algo se mueve dentro, la dejo en el suelo – Me tienes que firmar aquí – me da un papel y un boli, se lo firmo y lo devuelvo – Gracias. Hasta luego.

- Adiós – me despido y cierro la puerta.

Abro el paquete y me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida al ver a un cachorro de labrador negro. Lo saco de la caja y me lame la mano. Es una ricura. Le miro el collar donde viene grabado un nombre: Canuto. Casi se me cae el perro de la impresión. Miro que hay una tarjeta sobre la caja.

"Aún me debes una cena, pero aún así te regalo a Canuto para que te acuerdes de mi.

PD: En un año espero que hayas buscado un buen restaurante."

¡No me lo puedo creer! En el bautizo de Harry, creo que le dejé bastante claro que estaba felizmente casada.

Harry. Lily, una semana después de la boda tuvo un precioso niño, tal y como dijo Sirius, idéntico a James incluso(para desgracia de Lily) el pelo imposible de peinar, excepto los ojos que son igual de verdes que los de mi amiga pelirroja. Aunque no he vuelto a verles desde el bautizo de mi ahijado le mando una carta, una foto mía y un regalo a Harry todos los meses para que se acuerde de mi.

- ¿Quién era? – Mi marido baja las escaleras mientras se restriega los ojos.

- Un mensajero – contesto.

- ¿Y qué quería?

- ¡Mira lo que me ha traído! – Le enseño el perrito que casi me cabe en la palma de la mano.

- ¡Qué pequeño! – Dice acercándose a cogerlo - ¿Y quién te lo manda?

- Un anónimo – contesto. No creo conveniente decirle la verdad – Y ya tiene nombre y todo.

- ¿Canuto? – Dice mirando el collar - ¡Qué nombre más feo!

- No es feo – le defiendo apasionadamente.

- Si a ti te gusta... . – Dice Ben - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

- No se – contesto – Me apetece quedarme en casa. Podemos coger una peli y la vemos tumbados en el sillón.

- Me parece bien – dice abrazándome por detrás y guiándome hasta la cocina para desayunar.

...

Ya son las diez de la noche y estamos, como hemos acordado esta mañana, sentados en el sillón; yo con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ben, él abrazándome por los hombros y con la mano entrelazada viendo Titanic.

DING, DONG, DING, DONG.

- Te toca abrir – de digo a Ben – Esta mañana he abierto yo.

DING. DONG. DING. DONG. DING, DONG.

- ¡Ya va, ya va! Joder que insistencia.

DING. DONG. DING... .

- ¿Nathaly? – Escucho que dice mi marido.

- ¿Está Ary? – Ahora es la voz de Nat la que llega a mis oídos. Me pongo tensa, ¿sabrá algo? Me ha parecido que estaba llorando.

- Claro, pasa – dice Ben. Me levanto y escucho pasos que se aproximan al salón.

La puerta se abre y veo a Nat que, efectivamente está llorando, pero no es eso lo que me llama la atención. Lo que me sorprende es su aspecto. Ella, que siempre estaba radiante, ahora está totalmente desaliñada, su pelo antes limpio, brillante y peinado, ahora está sucio atado en una coleta medio deshecha,; su ropa, habitualmente arreglada, ahora es un chandal sucio y resquebrajado. Sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar y tiene la cara con manchas negras, unas del maquillaje corrido y otras de barro.

- Nat – digo sorprendida, y mi amiga se arroja a mis brazos llorando desconsoladamente – Nat, ¿qué pasa?

- Sirius... . Asesino... . Lily... . James ... . Peter... . Muertos... . Voldemort – dice Nat entre sollozos.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto. No estoy segura de haberla entendido, y si lo he hecho, mi mente se niega a hacerlo.

- Sirius a vendido a Lily y James a Voldemort y luego ha matado a Peter y a 13 muggles – repite Nat.

- ¿Qué? - Digo de nuevo. No puedo, no quiero creerlo - ¿Lily ha... ? ¿James y Lily están...? – Mi amiga asiente, vuelve a soltar un gran sollozo y se lanza de nuevo a mis brazos - ¿Han muerto?

- Si, Ary – contesta Nat – Todos están muertos.

- ¿Y Sirius? – Pregunto. No me creo que él haya sido capaz de unirse a Voldemort, y mucho menos que haya vendido a James y Lily.

- En Azkaban.

- No puede ser – digo.

- Yo tampoco me lo creía hasta que Dumbledore me lo ha contado todo – dice Nat.

- ¿Y Harry? – Mi pequeño ahijado, ¿qué habrá pasado con él?

- Dumbledore se lo llevó a la hermana de... , a la hermana de Lily – me explica mi amiga entre cortadamente. Tiene muy mala cara y aunque tengo miles de preguntas que hacerla, en estos momentos su salud es lo más importante.

- Nat – mi amiga me ignora y sigue llorando en mi hombro – Nat, Nathaly escúchame – por fin me mira – Te vas a dar un baño caliente, te vas a poner ropa limpia y me lo vas a contar todo mientras te tomas una sopa, ¿de acuerdo?

Nat asiente mientras se quita las lágrimas con la palma de la mano. La guío hasta el baño y la dejo algo de ropa.

Es ahora cuando empiezo a asimilar lo que mi amiga me ha contado, sin embargo ni una lágrima sale de mis ojos. Llego a la cocina y me pongo a preparar algo caliente para Nathaly.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunta Ben. Él siempre ha sabido cuando no le correspondía estar en un sitio, así que cuando Nat se ha encontrado conmigo, él se ha ido a la cocina.

- James y Lily han muerto – le contesto. Mi voz sale inexpresiva y fría, igual que mi rostro.

- ¿Qué? – Atina a decir. Se acerca a mi y me coge de la mano - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde está Nathaly?

- Luego te lo cuento – contesto - ¿Te importaría dejarnos esta noche a solas? Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

- Claro – dice – Me iré a casa de Tom y Emma. Estáte bien, ¿si?

- Gracias – le digo. Me besa en la mejilla y me abraza. Yo no le respondo al abrazo.

- Te quiero – dice. Me suelta y se va.

- ¿Ben se ha ido? – Pregunta Nat apareciendo por la puerta.

- Si, le he dicho que se vaya para poder hablar más tranquilas – explico acercándome a ella – Cuéntame.

- Es que ha sido todo tan rápido... – empieza mi amiga sentándose. Me cuenta lo del hechizo fidelio, que Sirius era el guardián secreto y que hoy les ha traicionado y Voldemort les ha matado – Pero cuándo ha ido a matar a Harry, la maldición ha rebotado contra él y ha muerto.

- ¿Voldemort ha muerto? – Pregunto anonadada. No me lo creo.

- Si – dice Nat – Cuando Peter se ha enterado ha ido tras ... , tras Si ... , Sirius, éste ha hecho explotar la calle asesinando a Peter y a 13 muggles. Pero lo peor ha sido que cuando los aurores le han arrestado él... , él... , se reía a carcajadas. ¡Es horrible Ary!

- Shh, tranquila Nat – me acerco a ella y la abrazo - ¿Y Remus y Joy?

- No lo sé – contesta tras sorber por la nariz – No les he podido localizar. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Ary? No tengo a donde ir.

- No te preocupes por eso – la tranquilizo – Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites.

- Gracias.

- No tienes por qué darlas – digo – Pero, ¿por qué Dumbledore se ha llevado a Harry con Petunia?

- No lo sé, le he dicho que me lo dejase a mi, o a ti que eres su madrina, pero ha mencionado algo de que allí iba a estar más seguro.

- Voy a ir a hablar con él – digo.

- ¿Ahora? – Pregunta Nat.

- No, pero pronto – contesto. Me enciendo un cigarro, hacía mucho que no fumaba, casi un año, pero cuando estoy muy nerviosa o mal, como en este momento, no hay nada mejor que sentir cómo el humo me llena los pulmones y la nicotina recorre mi cuerpo. Tras unos minutos de silencio únicamente roto por los constantes sollozos de Nat aún abrazada a mi, decido que ya es hora de acostarse – Nat, ven, vamos a la cama. Te llevaré a tu habitación.

- Ary – dice Nat - ¿Podemos dormir juntas? Como en Hogwarts.

Cuando en el colegio una estaba mal, uníamos dos camas y nos acostábamos las cuatro juntas.

- Claro Nat – contesto – Vamos a mi cama. Mañana será otro día.

Y así nos dormimos, las dos abrazadas en la cama de matrimonio.


	12. EP II DOCE AÑOS DESPUES

EPÍLOGO II

EPÍLOGO II

_DOCE AÑOS DESPUÉS_

Ahora mismo estoy tumbada en el sillón de mi casa en Inglaterra, donde vivo desde hace diez años, cuando me separé de Ben. Si, al final nos separamos, pero fue una separación de mutuo acuerdo, por lo que nos llevamos bien, y quedamos de vez en cuando. ¿Qué por qué nos separamos? Desde la muerte de Lily y James, yo no fui la misma, y Ben lo notaba.

En parte me sentía responsable de su muerte, siempre me martiricé con que si yo hubiese estado allí, con ellos, si hubieran confiado en mi para contármelo todo... . Seguramente hubiese sido distinto, o no. Eso nunca lo sabré. Lo peor es que nunca me despedí de ellos. No me despedí de Lily.

Bueno, Ben me dijo, el día que decidimos separarnos, que él me amaba, que siempre lo haría, pero que yo había cambiado, que no era la misma mujer alegre y divertida con la que se había casado; que sabía que yo no era feliz y él tampoco viendo en lo que me había convertido. Que por los dos era mejor separarnos, que él seguía enamorado de mi, pero que sentía que yo de él no y que eso le hacia daño.

Que en esos dos años había intentado engañarse a sí mismo, además de por él, por Dayan, "nuestra" hija.

Si, tengo una hija, pero no es de Ben, creo que el también lo sabe, pero no quiso y no quiere admitirlo, ya que los ojos grises de mi pequeña delatan quién es su padre.

**... FLASH BACK ...**

Hacía un año desde la muerte de James y Lily, y yo me negaba a creer que Sirius les hubiera traicionado, así que la única forma de constatarlo era que me lo confirmase él mismo. Por eso estaba yo allí, en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, en aquel despacho donde me castigaron miles de veces, esperando al director del colegio que me había conseguido un permiso para una visita a Azkabán.

- Aquí tienes Ariadna – dijo el anciano tendiéndome un papel – Ya sabes que es peligroso.

- Lo sé – contesté – Pero no me importa. Estoy preparada.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

- Completamente.

- Bien, pues esta tarde tienes que estar allí a las seis – me dijo – Aquí tienes el traslador.

- Muchas gracias Albus – le dije guardando el permiso y el traslador en mi bolso.

- De nada - contestó Dumbledore – Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré – dije saliendo por la puerta.

A las seis de la tarde me encontraba en la isla donde se erigía la imponente cárcel de Azkabán, acompañada por un auror caminando hasta la celda del prisionero más temido.

- Gracias – le dije al auror – Pero, ¿nos puede dejar a solas, por favor?

- Pero señorita, es peligroso – me dijo.

- No importa – contesté – Necesito estar a sola con el prisionero.

- ¿Está segura?

- Completamente.

- Está bien – cedió al fin.

- Gracias – tras esto se fue y yo entré en la celda.

Hacía frío y eso que a los dementores se les había ordenado retirarse de la celda mientras yo estuviese dentro; y estaba oscuro. No veía nada hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y entonces le vi. En un rincón, encogido en el suelo. No tenía nada que ver con el Sirius Black que vi por última vez. Tenía el pelo sucio, la piel cuarteada y mucha barba; sin embargo sus ojos brillaron con una intensidad inigualable cuando me vio.

- Tú – dijo simplemente. Su voz sonaba ronca, como si no la hubiese usado en mucho tiempo.

- Si – dije sonriendo. A pesar de estar tan delgado, sus rasgos aún conservaban los vestigios de su belleza de antaño – Yo.

Nos quedamos mirando, no se si fueron segundo, minutos, horas o días, en silencio.

- Yo no... . – comenzó a decir.

- Lo sé – le corte, solo me bastó mirarle a los ojos para saber que él no traicionó a James y a Lily - ¿Quién?

- Peter – contestó – Él era el guardián secreto. Cuando fui tras él iba a matarle, pero por una vez él fue más listo y más rápido que yo. Se cortó un dedo y se transformó después de hacer explotar una calle atestada de muggles.

- Rata traicionera – murmuré entre dientes. Me acerqué a él, los primeros pasos fueron cortos y lentos; pero cuando Sirius se levantó corrí hacia él y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Separamos nuestras cabezas después de unos minutos sin romper el abrazo. Nos besamos con fiereza, y su dedo corazón recorrió mi columna vertebral desde arriba hacia abajo. Me estremecí notablemente – Extrañaba eso.

- Lo sé – contestó sonriendo. Volvimos a unir nuestros labios y allí, en una fría celda de Azkabán, concebimos a nuestra hija.

Después yo volví a New York con Ben y no le he vuelto a ver.

**... FIN FLASH BACK ...**

Aún faltan una cuantas horas para que Dayan se despierte y tenga que llevarla a King Cross, pues este año empieza su educación mágica en Hogwarts. Estoy yo más nerviosa que ella, ya que Harry también estará allí para empezar su tercer año.

Un día de los primeros que llegué a Londres, fui a Privet Drive, donde viven Petunia y Vernon para ver a Harry. Le vi caminando solo por la calle. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, mas no nos saludamos. Intuí que mi rostro le era familiar. Pero yo no me atreví a acercarme a él. Sus ojos... , fue como estar mirando a Lily en el cuerpo de James. Podéis llamarme cobarde si queréis, esta vez no me va importar, reconozco que fue una cobardía por mi parte, pero no fui capaz.

Después de separarme de Ben, dejé las pasarelas y ahora trabajo de inefable en el ministerio de magia. Pero, aunque esté vinculada al mundo mágico, no leo el Profeta, ni estoy enterada de las noticias. Me paso muchas horas encerrada en el departamento de misterios y cuando salgo, en lo único que pienso es en llegar a casa para estar con mi niña.

Ahora estamos trabajando en un maldito arco de donde salen voces que la mayoría de las veces solo escucho yo. Es bastante frustraste.

- Mama – dice Dayan llegando al comedor restregándose los ojos.

- dime – contesto.

- Canuto está vomitando otra vez – Oh, mi querido perro, ya está muy viejo y se pasa la mayoría de los días vomitando.

- Voy- le digo. Miro la hora en mi reloj de muñeca – Dúchate cariño que ya son las nueve.

- Vale – dice mi pequeña y entra al baño.

...

- ¡Corre Day! – Apresuro a mi hija mientras entramos corriendo en la estación - ¡Faltan diez minutos para que salga el tren!

- Es que tus piernas son muy largas – Dice Dayan alcanzándome – Mama ..., mama, ¿qué te pasa?

Me he quedado paralizada. Ahí está. Entre un grupo de pelirrojos veo una despeinada cabellera negra que gira la cabeza y fija sus ojos verdes en mi antes de atravesar el muro que da paso al anden 93/4 .

- ¡Hala! – Exclama Dayan - ¿Has visto lo que ha hecho ese niño? – No contesto - ¡Mama! Te estoy hablando.

- ¡Ah! Si, Day, eso lo vas a tener que hacer tu también – la digo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Así, mira, dame la mano – Enlaza sus pequeños dedos con los míos – Ahora andaremos hacia la pared. No tengas miedo.

- ¡Hala! – Vuelve a exclamar al ver el tren escarlata frente a ella.

- ¡Vamos! – La digo mientras empujo el carro con el equipaje y la ayudo a subir el baúl al tren – Dame un abrazo muy fuerte, muy fuerte, muy fuerte.

Mi hija me abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

- Pórtate bien – la aconsejo – Escríbeme todos los días y estudia mucho.

- Si mama – me dice antes de darse la vuelta y subir al tren.

Cuando me doy la vuelta me choco contra alguien, es un hombre. Su túnica está ajada y vieja. Lleva un maletín que dice R. J. Lupin. No puede ser. Comienzo a elevar la vista. Sus manos con delgados y largos dedos, sus hombros estrechos, su delgado cuello y su pálido rostro con sus desconcertados ojos dorados fijos en mi. Sonrío inconscientemente.

- ¡Rem! – Exclamo lanzándome a su cuello.

- ¿Ary? – Pregunta. Aparto mi rostro de su cuello sin romper el abrazo. Me mira y sonríe - ¡Ary! – Exclama y me devuelve el abrazo con fuerza - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Traer a mi hija – me mira sorprendido – Si, tengo una hija. Empieza este año.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y Ben que dice?

- Nada – contesto – Nos separamos hace casi diez años.

- ¿Vaya! – Repite.

- Tu elocuencia me fascina – le digo sonriendo. Me da un golpe cariñoso en el brazo - ¿Y qué haces tu aquí? ¿Vienes con... ? ¿Vienes con Harry?

- ¡Oh, no, no! – Contesta. Su expresión se vuelve seria – Voy a dar clases este año en Hogwarts.

- ¿Si? ¿De qué? – Me intereso.

- De defensa.

- Wow! – Exclamo - ¿Y eso?

- Dumbledore creyó, y yo estoy de acuerdo, que debido a los últimos sucesos es lo más conveniente. – Le miro extrañada, ¿qué sucesos? – Ya sabes, lo de... , lo de Sirius.

- ¿Sirius? – Siento mi rostro palidecer - ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿No te has enterado? – Me pregunta. Yo niego con la cabeza – Se ha fugado de Azkabán.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Mi tono ha salido más alto de lo que pretendía y varias personas se giran a mirarnos - ¿Qué? – Pregunto de nuevo en un tono más bajo.

PI. PI

- Lo siento Ary, tengo que marcharme – me dice – Te escribiré, ¿vives en Londres?

- Si, si – contesto – No te preocupes.

- Adiós – me besa en la mejilla y sube apresuradamente al tren que empieza a ponerse en marcha.

- Adiós – me despido.

¡No puede ser! ¡No puede haberse fugado! ¡Nadie, nadie puede escapar de esa fortaleza! ¡Es imposible! ¿Qué demonios pretende?

Antes de subirme al coche veo un perro negro. Mi corazón se detiene, pero vuelve a palpitar cuando veo una mancha blanca en la punta de su rabo. Estoy paranoica, Subo al coche, arranco y llego a casa. Al bajar del vehículo me enciendo un cigarrillo. Llego al portal, y el portero me cede el paso, así que subo hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Busco las llaves en mi bolso y, para variar no doy con ellas, el humo del cigarro que descansa en mi boda se me empieza a meter en el ojo. Por fin las encuentro y me puedo quitar el cigarro de los labios para colocarlo entre los dedos índice y corazón de mi mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha introduzco la llave en la cerradura, pero no llego a girarla, ya que siento un fino dedo recorrer mi columna vertebral desde arriba hacia abajo. No me doy la vuelta, me quedo paralizada sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. No parpadeo, no pienso, no respiro; pero mi corazón late con fuerza y rapidez dentro de mi pecho.

- ¿No vas a saludarme? – Pregunta una voz grave y profunda en algún lugar muy cerca de mi oreja. Lo sé, no porque lo haya escuchado, sino porque su aliento golpea mi pabellón auditivo y parece que el líquido linfático (el que hace que nos mantengamos en pie) también ha paralizado su circulación en algún lugar de mi cabeza, ya que mis piernas comienzan a tambalearse amenazando con no poder mantener mi peso por más tiempo.

Llevo tanto tiempo sin oír su voz más que en mis sueños... . Tanto tiempo sin sentir su tacto sobre mi piel, sólo imaginándomelo por las noches... . Que temo que esto no sea más que eso, otro de mis sueños; quizás ahora me despierte y esté aún tumbada en el sillón, esperando a que Day se levante para llevarla a la estación.

Seguramente, como todas las noches que me traiciona el subconsciente; cuando me gire y le vea sonriéndome, cuando alargue la mano para tocarle; me despertaré y tendré que meterme en la ducha para que sus gotas se mezclen con las lagrimas que emanarán de mis ojos verdes y comenzará el martirio de todos los días. Empezaré a martirizarme por no haber estado al lado de Lily cuando más me necesitaba, por no haber apoyado a James, por haber sido tan cobarde de no haber sido capaz de cuidar a Harry. Y volveré a odiarme, volveré a lamentarme de mi burda existencia. Y luego me maquillaré para que mi hija no vea a su madre en ese estado, sonreiré y me olvidaré de todo mientras Day esté a mi lado.

Así que cuanto antes termine todo mejor. Cuanto antes despierte, antes veré a mi pequeña.

Me giro y le miro, parado frente a mi, pero a diferencia de mis sueños, no sonríe y yo no estiro mi brazo para acariciar su rostro. Su rostro... , no es como en mis sueños, en ellos no tiene barba y no está tan delgado y consumido. Pero cómo decía, yo no estiro mi brazo para tocarle, sino que es él quien alarga el suyo, con suma lentitud, para posar el dorso de su mano sobre mi mejilla.

Mi cigarro cae al suelo al sentir el contacto tan real, la suavidad de su mano deslizándose por mi cara. No puede ser un sueño, es demasiado real para serlo. Pero tampoco puede ser verdad, mi mente no lo concibe. Aún así, a pesar de no creerlo realmente, alargo una temblorosa mano hacia su cara lentamente, con miedo, mucho miedo de que cuando vaya a hacer contacto con su piel, desaparezca y yo despierte. Le siento tan increíblemente real que ahora no quiero despertar.

Cierro los ojos mientras mi mano rompe la distancia que la separa de su rostro. Ese contacto ya es demasiado real para ignorarlo; así que, aún con miedo, abro lentamente los ojos y le veo sonreír. Y, como siempre, al ver su sonrisa, esta se me contagia y hace que mis labios también formen una.

- Sirius – susurro, y él me empuja hacia si mientras sus brazos estrechan con fuerza mi cintura. Mis brazos no pueden moverse. Ellos reclaman pasarse alrededor del cuello de Sirius, pero mi cerebro no formula la orden de hacerlo, y si lo hace, los impulsos nerviosos que transportan las órdenes que emite el encéfalo, están tan paralizados como mis brazos.

Finalmente, el aliento de Sirius en mi cuello, el sentir las palpitaciones de su acelerado corazón contra mi pecho derecho, el calor reconfortante de sus brazos en torno a mi espalda, hacen que esos impulsos nerviosos vuelvan a circular por mi cuerpo y mis brazos abrazan el cuello de mi animago favorito.

Le abrazo con fuerza, como si se fuera a evaporar de un momento a otro entre mis brazos y estos quisiesen impedirlo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así. No sé si son minutos, horas, o días. Sólo sé que no quiero separarme otra vez de él. No quiero dejar de sentir el calor de su abrazo. No quiero que su inconfundible olor deje de introducirse en mis fosas nasales.

- Me quedaría así eternamente – susurra Sirius sobresaltándome – Pero mi vejiga no está dispuesta a hacerlo.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! – Me disculpo y me doy cuenta por primera vez que mi vejiga también va a estallar de un momento a otro – Pasa.

Al soltarnos siento un vacío en mi interior. Lo ignoro y me giro para abrir la puerta.

- El baño está en la primera puerta del pasillo de la izquierda – le indico.

Yo voy a la cocina a beber agua porque tengo la boca seca. Pero es un error, ya que mi vejiga no admite más líquido, así que salgo corriendo al servicio que se encuentra en mi dormitorio. Cuando salgo, Sirius está en el salón viendo fotos, algunas mágicas de Hogwarts que saqué de un baúl que tenía escondido; otras de Day; mías... , y otras muggles.

- ¿Y esta niña tan guapa quién es? – Me pregunta al verme señalando una foto de mi pequeña. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le digo que es su hija? Igual le da un patatús. Acaba de fugarse de la cárcel y puede desestabilizarle; aunque por otra parte ... , acaba de fugarse de la cárcel, así que muy estable tampoco tiene que estar... .

- Mi... , eso ahora no importa – me interrumpo en mitad de la frase - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Tenía cuentas importantes que saldar y allí encerrado no podía hacerlo – me responde encogiéndose de hombros mientras sigue mirando fotos – La cara de esta niña me es familiar.

- ¡Deja a la niña en paz! – Me acerco a él y le quito la foto muggle de Day de su mano - ¡Y mírame! ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Toda la comunidad mágica te debe de estar buscando.

- Lo sé – contesta – Mañana iré a Hogwarts. Afortunadamente los únicos que sabéis que soy animago sois Remus y tu, así... .

- Espera, espera, espera – le interrumpo - ¿Cómo que los únicos que lo sabemos somos Rem y yo? ¿Qué pasa con Nat y Joy?

- Ary – dice con cautela - ¿En qué mundo vives? ¿No sabes lo que pasó?

- Lo que paso, ¿de qué? – Pregunto.

- Nathaly lleva años en San Mungo y Joy... , bueno, a Joy la mordió Fenir Greyback y ... , bueno, no sobrevivió al ataque.

- ¿Qué? – Atino a decir.

- Que a Nat... .

- Ya te he oído la primera vez – le corto – No hace falta que lo repitas. ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué?

- La verdad es que yo tampoco me enteré de mucho – me dice – Ya sabes que en Azkabán... .

- Si, si, lo sé – dice – Pero cuéntame lo que sepas.

- No se lo que estuvo haciendo Nat desde que me encerraron, pero hace tres años la atacaron unos mortífagos y la torturaron hasta la locura igual que hicieron con Fran y Alice Longbotton – me cuenta. Se sienta junto a mí en un sillón y me toma la mano.

- ¡Merlín! – Exclamo - ¡Eso es horrible!

- Si, si que lo es – coincide Sirius. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Todas mis amigas. Las mejores amigas que he tenido y que he podido tener, están muertas o inválidas... .

- ¿Y Joy?

- De eso si que no que no se nada más – me dice – Solo que la atacó un hombre lobo y murió.

- ¡Vaya! – Digo, y como siempre que me entero de algo que me afecta, una coraza de frialdad se crea en mi interior - ¿Por qué no te das un baño?

- ¿Qué? – Sirius me mira sorprendido. Supongo que no se espera tan rápida recuperación por mi parte.

- Que te des un baño – repito. Sonrío – Empiezas a oler mal.

- Si tú lo dices... .

Estoy preparando la comida cuando Sirius sale del baño. Su pelo vuelve a estar limpio y se ha afeitado la barba.

- ¡Canuto! – Le oigo exclamar. Me giro y está en el umbral de la puerta jugando con el perro que me regaló - ¿Todavía vive?

- Si – contesto – Le cuido mucho.

- No lo dudo.

- Venga vamos a comer – le digo – Espero que te guste.

- ¿Lo has hecho tu? – Pregunta mirándome receloso.

- Claro.

- ¿Por qué no pedimos una pizza? ¿O comida china? – Sugiere.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunto en poco mosqueada.

- Nada – responde con tono de inocencia. Le miro arqueando una ceja – Ary, no te enfades. Lo que ocurre es que... , bueno... , la cocina nunca fue tu fuerte y ... – mientras él habla, yo me voy acercando con expresión amenazante – Y llevo mucho tiempo alimentándome de ratas, y me gustaría comer comida de verdad.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – Le pregunto. Mientras que yo me acerco a él, Sirius va retrocediendo y ya hemos llegado al salón - ¿Qué mi comida no es de verdad?

- No Ary, de verdad que no he querido decir eso. – Aclara con un tono entre bromista y temeroso.

- Eso espero – contesto. Sigo avanzando hacia él, y él retrocediendo – Porque mi comida está buenísima, ¿o crees que te voy a envenenar?

- No, no, no. ¡Ay! – Ha tropezado con el respaldo del sillón y ha caído hacia atrás. Pero me ha agarrado del brazo provocando que le acompañe en su caída, por lo que hemos quedado tumbados, y yo sobre él. Estar tan cerca de él me pone muy nerviosa. Me reconforta y me asusta a la vez.

- Pero sé algo que puedo comer y me encanta hacerlo – me dice.

- ¿A si? – Contesto - ¿Y qué es?

- Esto – responde antes de hacerme una demostración práctica besándome como hacía años que nadie lo hacía. Yo le respondo al beso. La verdad es que a mi también me encanta el cambio de..., alimentación.

Nuestras ropas quedan tan olvidadas como la comida que he preparado cuando su dedo corazón vuelve a recorrerme la espalda.

- ¡Auch! – Me quejo cuando caemos al suelo invirtiendo la posición y quedando yo bajo su cuerpo desnudo. Pero seguimos "comiendo" aquí abajo.

...

- ¿Estás dormido? - Le pregunto; la "comida" nos ha durado toda la tarde, y la luz de la luna se filtra ya por la ventana de mi dormitorio, donde hemos decidido trasladarnos.

- No – dice moviendo el piercing de mi ombligo. Yo estoy de espaldas a él, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y su brazo rodea mi cintura.

- ¿Por qué has venido a mi casa? – Le pregunto.

- ¿Te ha molestado? – Dice.

- No, no, para nada – aclaro – Solo es curiosidad, como has dicho que tenías cuantas que saldar, me extraña que las hayas pospuesto solo por "comer comida de verdad".

- Verte era una de esas cuentas que saldar – contesta – Además me debes una cena que llevo esperando 13 años.

- ¿No te conformas con la "comida"? – Le pregunto con ironía.

- Para nada. Buenas noches Ary – dice besando mi mejilla.

- Hasta mañana Sirius – le digo medio dormida.

- Te quiero

- Yo también – me giro y nos besamos antes de caer dormida entre sus brazos.

...

Los rayos de sol calentando mi rostro me despiertan, mas no abro los ojos. Sonrío y palpo el colchón que se extiende junto a mi esperando encontrar a Sirius a mi lado, pero no está ahí. ¿Acaso todo a sido un sueño? Abro los ojos y siento la sábana rozando directamente mi piel desnuda, por lo que deduzco que no ha podido ser un sueño. Me envuelvo en la sábana y me levanto buscando a Sirius por cada rincón de mi casa, pero no le encuentro. Cuando entro en la cocina veo, junto al plato vacío de la comida que le preparé ayer, que al final se ha comido, una nota.

"Ary:

Siento haberme ido así, sin despedirme, pero de otra forma hubiese sido muy doloroso, y estoy seguro de que al ver la tristeza en tus ojos ( sé que no me hubieras pedido que me quedase) no habría sido capaz de marcharme.

Espero que nos veamos pronto. Pensaré en ti cada día como he hecho hasta ahora, y eso ha sido lo único que me ha impedido enloquecer en Azkabán.

Te quiero, te amo, y siempre lo haré.

Sirius.

PD: Aunque has mejorado tus habilidades culinarias, aun me debes una cena, no lo olvides."


	13. EP III TRES AÑOS DESPUES

EPÍLOGO III

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS

Son las once y media de la noche. Estoy sentada frente al arco en el que llevo años trabajando.

Desde que Sirius lo atravesó hace ya un año, me puse a trabajar en él con más ahínco que nunca, hasta que el 20 de noviembre del año pasado logré hallar su misterio. Todas las almas de las personas que han muerto están tras ese velo, y solo aquellas inocentes gritan a sus seres queridos para ser liberadas. Sólo he podido encontrar la forma de sacar de ahí a aquellos que lo han atravesado directamente, y únicamente se les puede sacar de ahí el día 1 de Noviembre, el día de todos los santos, a media noche.

Así que aquí estoy, sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas esperando a que den las doce para poder gritar el nombre del padre de mi hija. Para que la pueda conocer.

Faltan cinco minutos.

Tres minutos

Dos.

Uno.

Treinta segundos.

En quince segundos más le volveré a ver.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, ... .

- SIRIUS IZAR BLACK

Un incontrolable viento comienza a azotar el velo. Escucho gritos, unos mencionan mi nombre con evidente alegría. Escucho risas, lamentos y veo cómo un remolino frente a mí forma una silueta que comienza a volverse más sólida con el paso de los segundos.

El cuerpo de un hombre muy delgado cae al frío suelo de cerámica.

Yo observo todo el proceso sentada sin inmutarme. El hombre me mira, él sabe lo que ha pasado; todos los que entran en el arco, saben cómo salir, pero no pueden hacerlo por ellos mismos.

- Ary – el padre de mi hija pronuncia mi nombre. Yo sonrío, mas no me muevo - ¿Has sido tú?

Mi sonrisa se ensancha, pero no menciono una palabra.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta de nuevo Sirius.

- Te debo una cena – contesto – No lo habrás olvidado, ¿verdad?

**... FIN DE VERDAD ...**


End file.
